Spellbound
by BelleViolette
Summary: A fairy tale twist on Sookie's world of vampires, danger, and politics. Sookie is in grave danger, and inadvertently runs into the arms of a certain Viking vamp, only his story is very different from the one we know. Can he protect her? AU, OOC. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Running

_A/N: I'm baaaaack! Miss me? ;)_

_So, this is a very different project for me, since it's my first canon-esque story. I'm EXTREMELY nervous to share with you all, so I can only hope it catches your interest._

_A few things before we start. Firstly, this is more of an SVM fic, though I warn you, one of the main characters is from the TB universe. I chose the keep it SVM since it's still strictly an E/S fic. So forgive me for that. _

_Secondly, it's an AU fic, and Eric will be OOC. This is all due to his circumstances, but I believe they've made him smarter and more open to matters of the heart. It's a romance fic, and very fairytale-esque, so please keep that in mind!  
><em>

_Thanks to my ever-awesome beta, Northwoman, and my lovely pre-readers, GabrielleBlue and KShep57. Bisous!_

_CH and AB own all, and all that jazz. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Running<p>

SPOV

I was running, hard, through the trees and snow. Nothing was on my mind at the moment, nothing other than "run, get away, faster". I could see the moon through the trees, and it cast an eerie glow on the bare branches and bushes. At least I could see where the rocks were.

How did I get here? Heck, even to me, the story was a little hard to believe. God knows, lately my life had been a hell of a lot more eventful than it should have been, at least for a small-town girl from Louisiana. I couldn't believe where it'd taken me.

Now, I was running for my life, terrified, yet trying with every ounce of my being to stay calm. The last thing I wanted was for a certain vampire to come looking for me. And I really didn't want to be found.

I had no idea where I was, but I kept running. My legs burned and my lungs were screaming in pain, both from exhaustion and from the cold, but I found it in me to keep going. He couldn't find me. I knew if he did, my life as I knew it would be over. I may as well be dead.

No, I kept going. I could only hope I'd find a safe place before I collapsed from exhaustion, or worse, from exposure. Somehow, those two outcomes were still more appealing than what I was running from. It made me reflect on all the events that had gotten me here.

Sookie Stackhouse, that's me, just an ordinary barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana. I was born and raised there, mostly by my grandmother, after my parents were killed in a flash flood when I was seven. Gran took my older brother, Jason, and I in, and she was more of a parent to me than Mama and Daddy ever were. Things were never easy with them, at least for me. I hardly remembered them anymore, but what I do remember was my own Mama being scared of me, and Daddy wondering why his baby girl was so damn peculiar. They were just in denial.

Did I mention my quirk? Yup, I was born telepathic. No, not exactly normal, but I can honestly say, the only one to ever really accept me for who I was, was Gran. She was my parent, my supporter, and my best friend. She passed two years ago, and I missed her everyday.

Now, I live in Gran's farmhouse. Jason moved back into our parents' old place when he was eighteen, so I live alone. There are a few people I count as close friends, but I was never very social. Trying to make new friends when you can read every thought in their head is tricky, and sometimes, very painful. So most of the time, I just didn't bother. The same could be said for any sort of love life. I accepted a long time ago that I'd never have a regular boyfriend. I'd gone on a few dates, here and there, but they'd always be thinking something truly nasty about me; what kind of underwear I had on, what my boobs looked like, whether I gave good head... yeah, no thanks. It was no wonder I was still a virgin at that point.

To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised when an announcement two years ago made vampires known to the world. I'd always figured, if I was so different, there must be something more out there.

It's because of that line of thinking that I was excited when a vampire walked into the bar where I work, Merlotte's, one night. He was kinda handsome, in a rugged sort of way; sharp features, with a mop of dark hair, and blue eyes. I thought those eyes looked a little cold, right off the bat, but just figured it was because he was there alone, and didn't know the place. Bill seemed to warm to me right away, flirting and smiling at me. I was thrilled, not only because a handsome man was paying attention to me, but because I couldn't hear a damn word in his head. Vampires were a complete void to me. It was a welcome silence.

That evening, I saved Bill from a couple of tweaked out drainers in the parking lot. After I ran them off, he thanked me profusely, but I only felt I was doing my duty as a good person. It wasn't right, and I intervened, plain and simple.

The drainers' retaliation the next night was certainly a shock for me, and a nasty one. They beat me until I couldn't feel a thing. At the time, I remember vaguely thinking how lucky it was that Bill finally showed up, and saved me. He gave me his blood, and I was eternally grateful. I know better now.

Our relationship picked up from there. Bill was the cool silence I'd longed for all my life, and I grew to love him. At least, I thought I did. I gave my whole self to him, innocence and all. I ate up every sweet word that came out if his Southern-gentlemanly mouth. Silly of me, in hindsight, I should have been more guarded. But in the end, how could I have really known?

He never really told me what he did for a living, but I knew he worked for somebody. He'd take "business" calls here and there, and was very serious about it. When he told me he needed to travel to Switzerland for a conference, and asked me to go with him, I didn't think anything other than pure excitement. For a girl who'd never even left Louisiana, the idea of travelling overseas was utter heaven.

The flight from New Orleans to Geneva was an interesting one for me, if not a little strange. It had been a ten-hour flight, and because of the time change and travel time, Bill had stayed in his coffin the entire way. It thoroughly creeped me out, but it was necessary for him to stay out of the sun, so I let it be. I kept myself entertained with a couple of trashy romance novels, and the new iPod Bill had given me as a birthday present.

Bill appeared out of nowhere once we were safely on the ground. I was bundled up in my new coat, a little startled at the cold of the mid-January evening. Soon, we were whisked away in a black limo, to the hotel where the conference was being held.

I was in complete awe of the luxurious hotel. It was gorgeous, full of glass and fine decor, and everyone around me was far more refined than I would ever be used to. It captivated me, and I felt immediately like a princess.

Bill handled the check-in, and soon we were guided into our room on the top floor. The entire building was vampire-friendly, which I didn't fully understand until Bill explained the floor to ceiling windows in our suite were UV blocking, making them safe for the vamps. I simply took in my surroundings, and basked in the other-worldly feel of where I was.

Since it was relatively early, Bill advised me to call down for some room service for dinner. I indulged in a medium-rare steak, with a spinach salad, mashed potatoes, and carrots. As I waited for my meal to arrive, Bill said he had important business to attend to that would see him away until dawn, but to make myself comfortable, and relax the rest of the night. He warned me to stay in the room, however, which I really didn't understand. I simply nodded as he left. I suppose I didn't mind being alone, since it would give me time to really take advantage of the wonderful room.

After finishing the delicious meal, I felt surprisingly energetic, considering the time change and hectic day I'd had, but I was curious to see more of the wonderful hotel, ignoring Bill's little warning. He sure as hell wasn't my keeper, nor was I a hermit. I wanted to get out and explore, dammit! I quickly changed into a pair of comfy jeans, white sweater, and boots. I grabbed my coat, and wallet, just in case I wanted to buy anything in one of the numerous boutiques on the ground floor, or in case I wanted to head outside to look around the grounds. Bill be damned. He needed to get over is delicate sensibilities.

I looked around a few of the bars and restaurants, as well as the pool and spa. As I made my way to a more quiet part of the hotel, I realized I was wandering toward the multiple conference rooms, likely all meant for the business Bill was here for. He still hadn't explained much, only that it was a pretty big deal, with associates of his coming from all over the world. I didn't want to pry, so I went along with it when he told me all would be explained in the next few days.

Hearing voices, I crept slowly down the large hallway, to what looked like the largest conference room. The door was slightly ajar, and I found I couldn't help my curiosity, especially once I heard Bill's familiar voice mixed in with the two others, a man and a woman. I was also a little startled to hear a giggle and a few moans, which only spurred me forward.

Peeking in through the slightly ajar door, what met my gaze both startled and revolted me. There were a total of six people in the room, which consisted of a giant conference table lined with executive leather chairs. A red-headed woman, one of the voices I was hearing, was bent over a small, raven-haired fang banger, who was lying back on the table, legs spread. She was naked from the waist down. The red-headed one was messily licking the twin puncture wounds on the woman's inner thigh, all while plunging her fingers in and out of the bare sex. The black haired woman had her head thrown back, clearly lost in pleasure. I cringed, but drifted to the others in the room.

A very young, blond man, who looked no older than sixteen or seventeen, was seated in one of the chairs, all while a tanned, dark-haired man crouched before him, face in Blondie's lap. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing there.

Lastly, and much to my disgust and horror, I saw Bill. He was laughing and carrying on in the strange conversation, all while a naked brunette bounced and rode his lap. He was clearly fucking her, and enjoying every minute of it.

I felt like I would lose the wonderful meal I'd eaten, but something kept me there. Red seemingly finished her meal, and continued their conversation."William, darling, you've done so well. This will be my greatest acquisition, and all thanks to you!"

In response, Bill only smiled, leering in such a way, my spine chilled. This wasn't the Bill I'd come to know and care about.

Red continued, "And to think, the little thing was hiding in a backwater town like Bon Temps this entire time! Now she will be with me for eternity. I will be the envy of every last monarch in the world. A telepath! I knew I put the right vampire on the job, William. I knew the little girl could never resist the advances of a perfect Southern gentleman. Wonderful she fell for you so quickly! Tell me, how did her virginity taste?"

It was all a lie. Bill was a fraud. I didn't know who these people were, but when Red mentioned monarchs, I knew for sure I was more trouble and danger than I'd ever been. I was going to be a prize for this woman. The way she spoke... I'd be her slave. Tears streamed down my face.

Bill cackled in response to the question. "Delectable, your Majesty, I would say I'd like to keep her myself," he leered at the buxom brunette gyrating and moaning in his lap, "but I prefer my women a hell of a lot more... experienced." With that, he shoved the brunette off his lap, and forced her head down into his crotch. He roughly pushed her until she'd taken all of him down her throat. He moaned, and added, "I have no use for her. She will be yours in every sense of the word. She will be an obedient pet, and an agreeable child."

Child? She was going to turn me. Despite the panic that started to rise, I maintained a steady, calming breath, not wanting to give away my location. I seemed to be safe, though, as the three vampires were certainly preoccupied with more pressing matters.

I had to get out of there. Fast. I didn't have time to go back to get anything from the room, but I didn't care. I had my wallet and coat, it was all I needed right now. I had no idea where to go, and certainly didn't trust anyone enough to ask for help. I turned, and after calmly walking back down the hallway, I found an exit out of the side of the building. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself, I figured this was the best thing to do. I stepped out into the crisp night air, and ran.

That's how I found myself in the middle of nowhere, tired and terrified. I fell to my knees in the snow, trying to catch my breath. I'd been on the move for well over an hour, stopping for breath here and there, but running as far as possible. I was going on pure adrenaline, but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I was exhausted, and I had to constantly keep wiping my eyes and face, fearing the tears would make my skin freeze. I was stupid to have not thought my escape through, but what was the alternative? Stay at the hotel? Not a chance. I'd rather die than live in servitude to anyone. The hatred and anger towards my now ex-boyfriend were trying to overwhelm my thoughts, but it would do no good. I had to find a place to rest, at least until dawn, then I would find a way to get home. Somehow.

I was literally in the middle of a dense forest. There wasn't a sign of a house anywhere I could see, not even a light in the distance. I was lucky the full moon was lighting my way.

After another fifteen minutes or so, I found myself in a small clearing. Leaning forward, I put my hands on my knees and gulped for air, not caring that the frigid air was burning my lungs. I was fighting to keep going, when I heard a rustling in the trees to my right, followed by a deep, angry growl.

Knowing nothing about the wildlife in this part of the world, my fear jumped to the surface. Soon, the one growl was followed by others, seemingly coming from every side of me. I was trapped.

One by one, the enormous figures stepped out of the shadows. Wolves. Giant ones. They all had glowing eyes, and were bearing their teeth at me.

I was going to die.

I slowly tried to back away, towards the edge of the clearing, but they followed, inching closer and closer to me. I sobbed, suddenly wondering how painful it would be... to be mauled to death.

I took the last few steps backward, and felt my footing trip up on some rocks and branches. I fell back, knocking my head on what I suppose was a low-hanging branch. I hit the ground, and the pain in my head seared. The world went black.

It couldn't have been more than a moment or two later as my eyes tried to flutter open. I was alerted to strange sounds not far from me. Angry growls and barks, followed by a deep, very human yell, and a series of yelps... it was confusing.

All was silent for a long moment or two. I fought to open my eyes, but only managed a few glimpses of what looked like the huge, imposing figure of a man with blond hair. I managed to catch his longing gaze down at my limp form, but couldn't hold the look, as I promptly passed out again. I could swear, though, that a moment later, I felt strong arms pick me up and hold me close. There was nothing after that.

There was a wonderful warmth spreading through my body. The feeling of strong arms around my body came back, and I fluttered back into consciousness. I was laying on something soft and warm, but leaning against something entirely different. I should say, someone.

We were on a large bed. He was lying alongside me, though slightly more elevated, and I was tucked into his broad, muscled chest. He was stroking my arm with one enormous hand, while the other was caressing my cheek.

"Drink more for me, please," his voice whispered, pleading with me, so full of concern. I vaguely noticed for the first time his wrist was at my mouth. Vampire.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel the panic I'd have expected. I was in the presence of a strange vampire, being held in a very intimate and vulnerable position, yet I somehow felt... home. My head was still throbbing, but I felt warm and at ease.

I licked my lips, and tasted a rich sweetness there, presumably from the first of the blood the mysterious vampire had given me. It didn't have the metallic taste you'd expect; it was wonderful.

He brought his wrist to his own mouth, and bit, presumably to re-open the wound. One of the few things Bill had told me about vampires was how quickly they healed.

"Quickly, before it closes," he pleaded. He seemed genuinely worried about me. I felt a warm flutter in my stomach from his concern, then latched on, taking one long pull from the wound. The pounding at the back of my head lessened, until it was no more.

After a moment or two, my surroundings came into focus, despite the dim lighting. There was a single candle burning from across the room, casting eerie shadows into every nook and cranny. The room itself looked quite large, with a very high ceiling. I could barely make out the stone walls, accented by dark wood beams. The bed itself had to be at least a king. It was covered in white sheets, and a fluffy white down comforter, along with flowing white draperies hanging from its canopy. I felt as though I was in a dream.

For the first time, I managed to look down at myself. Gone were my sweater and jeans; they were replaced with an oversized red t-shirt. It smelled wonderful.

I turned my head, and a stunningly handsome face looked back at me. He was still concerned, but there was also a look of relief. His bright, clear blue eyes held a warmth, usually reserved for a lover. His lips curved into an almost-smile, and warmed me from the inside out.

We were lost in each others' gazes for a long moment, before I simply said, "Thank you." Without thought, I reached up slowly to tuck a piece of his long, blond hair behind his ear. His eyes closed in response.

Without warning, he jumped up off the bed, startling me something fierce. His soft expression had vanished, and was replaced by a lost, angry one. He looked confused, as though he were fighting a battle in his own head.

He growled, "Please, stay here. It's almost dawn, I need to rest. There is food for you in the kitchen downstairs. You will be safe." With another strangled growl, he turned, and fled the room.

I was terrified I'd done something wrong, or had offended him in some way. But really, I hadn't. Something was wrong, but I knew it didn't have to do with me. I was determined to find out. There was something in those eyes, before he'd jumped away... something... caring. I needed to know more about him, about this vampire who'd saved my life.

I didn't even know his name.

I was fighting my own battle of thoughts – Bill, hiding, almost getting mauled, etc. - when a knock at the door across the room jerked me back to reality. Had he come back? I managed to squeak out an invitation to come in.

The door swung open slowly, but a very different figure entered. He couldn't have been much taller than me, and while he looked to have a fit, muscled physique, I'd have ventured a guess in saying he couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen years old. At least, he wasn't when he'd been turned. Another vampire.

While part of me realized I should have been more panicked about the entire situation, I wasn't. And while my blond angel had made me feel safe and secure, this vampire made me feel calm and at ease. I couldn't figure out why, knowing as a telepath, I couldn't be glamoured. I just went with it. It was a nice feeling to have, after all I'd been through.

The dark-haired vampire stood before me in a white t-shirt and light grey, loose-fitting trousers. I took in his appearance; his short, Caesar-like haircut, his kind, calming green eyes, and numerous tribal tattoos. He was a walking contradiction, but I liked it.

He let me take everything in, waiting a few moments before he spoke. "Miss Stackhouse, I am pleased you are awake. I hope you are feeling better?" His voice was soft and soothing, but I frowned when he said my name. Catching on, he explained, "My apologies. When you were brought in, I looked at your identification."

I nodded in understanding, then found my voice. It was still a little raspy as I asked, "Who are you? Where am I? What happened? Who was..." I trailed off, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by emotion.

He stepped closer, and gestured to the end of the large bed, asking, "May I?"

I nodded my consent, happy he was so polite. "Please."

He sat down, and turned to me. "My name is Godric. You are in my home, the home I share with my child, Eric. He found you out in the woods, just as you were about to be attacked by werewolves. Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, could you explain what you were doing in the middle of nowhere during a full moon?"

I took a deep breath, accepting he wasn't trying to scold, or pry. He looked genuinely concerned.

"I was running from some vampires. My boyfriend, well... my ex-boyfriend, now, along with who I think might be the Queen of Louisiana? I can't be sure. I found out tonight, by accident, they were going to hurt me. They wanted me to be their slave, they wanted to turn me and use me. So I ran. Anything was better than that."

Godric looked perplexed for a moment. "You were a guest at the vampire summit, then?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

He muttered something in a different language, shaking his head, then said, "I understand your choice. I need you to know you are very safe here, and you are free to stay as long as you wish. I happen to know how ruthless vampires can be when there is something they want. There is something I need to know, though," he paused, then leaned over to take my hand. It was a surprisingly warm gesture from a vampire, meant to comfort.

When I nodded at him to go on, he elaborated. "You are lovely, Miss Stackhouse, but I have to ask... is there a particular reason the Queen would want you as her own?"

I didn't take offense to his question, but it still made tears well in my eyes. He lightly squeezed my hand, and I cleared my throat, answering, "I'm a telepath."

His eyebrows raised, perhaps a bit surprised at my answer. But he let it go, only nodding in understanding.

I took the opportunity to ask him a few questions of my own. "Godric, I'm wondering, not that I'm not eternally grateful, because I am, more than you could possible know. But, why help me? You could have left me to die out there. Eric... he saved me. I feel like I don't deserve saving. I'm just a barmaid from Louisiana, and you two are obviously both very old and powerful vampires. I can feel it. So... why?"

A tear slipped down my cheek, and Godric brushed it away with his thumb, looking at me as though he was fighting to find the correct wording.

"You are correct. Both Eric and I are very old, certainly older than all the vampires in the Americas, and even most here in Europe. I do not participate in the silly politics with which so many of our kind are preoccupied. They are nothing more than ridiculous power struggles and quite frankly, it bores the death out of me." With that little comment, he winked. I couldn't help giggling. An ancient vampire making a joke, who knew?  
>He went on, "Eric and I have been here in Switzerland for over a hundred years. We have full permission to be here, and are rarely ever bothered, because the king of this country, is in fact, another child of mine. Despite hating the political aspirations of most, in this case, having a child on the throne has provided us with the privacy we need."<p>

I looked confused. What was he getting at?

Seeing the look on my face, he said, "I should explain. A century or so ago, Eric and I were travelling through Europe. While in Germany, we came across a beautiful woman, named Hallow. Eric was, as you'd say, quite the ladies' man. Being as cocky and confident as he was, he seduced and fed on the young woman. The young woman, however, had developed feelings for my child, and did not take it very well when he cast her aside."

I must have made a face, because it made Godric chuckle. "You must not blame Eric. I helped make him what he was, although he didn't need much encouragement. He is beautiful, and never needed anyone's help attracting attention." He winked, and I couldn't help the blush that crept over my face. He was right; Eric was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

"The night we decided to leave, Hallow confronted Eric. Before either of us could stop her, she was chanting in a language even I had never heard, and it immediately brought Eric to his knees. Something passed through him for a split second, something very dark and evil. Eric looked lost, and in pain. I attacked Hallow, demanding to know what she'd done to him. She just laughed, and told me she cursed him. She said he'd never know anything but sadness and misery, since he'd taken so much from her. I refused to let her go, and tried to glamour her to change him back, to reverse what she'd done."

Godric looked wistful for a moment. I squeezed his hand again, and he seemed to snap out of it.

"My glamour didn't work. She said it couldn't be undone, though there was a way out. If Eric were to find his heart's desire, the spell would be lifted."

I stopped him. "What does that mean?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It could mean a million things. Someone's heart's desire... it could be love, it could be sex, money, power. She refused to offer further explanation. I admit, I ended her not long afterwards. She took the light from my child's eyes, and I'll admit I lost control. Eric hasn't been the same since, and it pains my heart every single day.

"I moved us into this castle not long after that. I pledged to be by his side as long as he needed me. I'll admit, I have also stayed because I'm terrified he'll get to a point where he decides to meet the sun. I could not ever bear a loss so great. Perhaps I'm being selfish..." He looked down, almost in shame.

"Godric, you are doing a wonderful thing. You must love him very much," I offered, trying to console him. He nodded silently.

"I am so sorry you've both gone through what you have. It must be awful. I'm still wondering, though... after all these years of solitude, why bother with someone like me? Why even bother going to the trouble? Aren't I just in your way?" I questioned. These two beautiful creatures taking an interest in me, in any way, was something I couldn't understand.

"Miss Stackhouse, let me be clear. Over the years, I've tried absolutely everything to cure Eric. Other witches were of no use in finding a counter-spell, and I tried to find anything that would make him happy. Nothing has ever remotely worked. He has locked himself away from the world, from everyone and everything but me. So, earlier tonight, when he snapped to attention and rushed to your rescue in the woods, I was suddenly overcome with joy. Not at the suffering you've gone through, but over Eric's reaction. He hasn't shown anything or anyone any interest like he showed you since before the curse. Before you, my dear... Eric hadn't left the castle walls. Forgive me for being so forward, but you, Miss Stackhouse, may in fact be what Eric has been looking for."

Well, damn.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Help me out, leave a review! xo :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Scarlet Ribbons

_A/N: Holy CRAP! You guys have blown me away with the fantastic response of the story. Thank you so much! I'm really excited you like the idea as much as I do. _

_So, I'm an idiot, and I completely forgot to remind you all of the visual guide that goes with this story. The link is on my profile, hope you like my vision!_

_Thanks again to my favorite ladies: Northwoman for beta work, and GabrielleBlue and KShep57 for prereading. And all of them for being awesome._

_Not mine, blah blah, you know the drill._

_Away we go!_

Chapter 2: Scarlet Ribbons

GPOV

The little telepath sat before me, a shocked expression on her face. Part of me immediately regretted being so forward with her, but there was something that made me want to confide in her. Somehow, I knew she could be trusted; I would never have told her our story otherwise. Perhaps it was Eric's story to tell, but given the way he was caring for her, I knew she needed to understand before she was irrevocably immersed in our little world.

"Miss Stackhouse-"

"Please, Godric, call me Sookie," she said softly, a hint of a smile on her face. I was a little relieved she didn't completely lose it and run back into the woods, screaming.

I smiled back. "Sookie." I paused, choosing my next words carefully. "I realize I've just given you quite a lot to think about. I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself, but I saw the way Eric was looking at you as he brought you inside. I saw how gentle he was. He has never looked at anyone that way, not in all the time I've known him. Please understand, I'm a selfish vampire. I want nothing more than for my child to be happy again. I deeply apologize if this has offended you in any way."

She let out an adorable little laugh, and I was surprised at how comfortable she already felt with me. She sighed, and said, "You haven't offended me in the least. I think it's incredibly sweet how much you care for him. And despite everything that's happened to me, even just tonight, I'll fully admit there is something very... familiar about Eric. I don't know what it means." She looked down for a moment, then back up to me, tears evident in her eyes once more. "I just can't tell you how thankful I am that he found me, and that you're both willing to keep me safe."

I shook my head. "Nonsense. While it's true you are one of the only visitors we've ever had here-" Sookie gasped at that. I smiled, but said more seriously, "Sookie, I fear we will not be able to hide you forever. You are wanted by a monarch, and I'm sure she will stop at nothing to find you. Or course, between Eric and I, we will be able to keep you safe, however, I have no doubt the Queen will not go quietly. Tell me, have you bonded with your former lover?"

She visibly winced at the mention of him, but her expression immediately changed to confusion. "What do you mean, bonded?"

"Well, a permanent bond occurs when a vampire mutually exchanges blood with a human on three separate occasions. The bond between them is permanent, and very powerful, not to mention rare. After just one, the vampire can feel the human's emotions, and locate them easily. Once a bond is completed, however, they can each feel each others' emotions very strongly, and they are able to send feelings back and forth to each other, as well. It is similar to a maker-child bond, only on more equal footing."

I was relieved when Sookie adamantly shook her head no. "Bill gave me his blood only once, when I was attacked. I think he had mine, too, at that point, but I haven't had his since. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he never explained any of this to me, huh?" She said sadly.

Dawn was approaching, so I patted her hand. "My dear, it is of no consequence now. This castle is magically warded for safety, and we will be here to help. Now," I got up off the bed, and moved to leave the room, "Please make yourself comfortable here during the day. I regret we cannot keep you company, but there is plenty to keep you busy. We have a day man who will be coming shortly with food and clothing for you. Please feel free to roam, I only ask that you do not leave the safety of the castle. We will chat more when Eric and I awaken for the evening. Until then, I bid you goodnight." I gave her a warm smile.

I was almost out the door, when she called, "Godric?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Did... did I do something before... to make Eric leave so quickly? I was worried I offended him in some way." She bit her lip nervously.

I shook my head. "No, my child. I suspect this is overwhelming Eric to a point even I cannot fathom. Wait until tomorrow, I am sure it will be fine."

She nodded, and smiled. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

As I made my way to my day chamber, I was astounded at my own good mood. I knew what I'd seen in my child's eyes earlier, it was something I couldn't ignore. He looked at Sookie like she was an oasis in the desert. And, as I let the dawn take me under for the day, I admitted to myself that I rather enjoyed the girl's company. She was sunshine in a bottle, despite the trauma she'd endured. If I was truthful to myself, while I was desperately hopeful for Eric, I knew I was more than happy to have found a new friend.

EPOV

For the first time in over a hundred years, as I shut my eyes, waiting for dawn to take me, I wasn't haunted with the horrible images of my violent past. Hallow's curse had ensured my suffering all those years ago, and suffer I did. Not a day went by where I didn't feel completely lost and alone. While Godric tried his best to be a good companion, he never truly filled the void in my soul.

Over the years, I'd had plenty of time to reflect on my existence, and I came to one startling truth; vampires most certainly had a soul. We had feelings, and emotions exactly as we'd had when we were human... most simply chose to ignore them. I certainly had.

The human side of me had been corrupted by the power of immortality. While it is in the nature of vampires to be vicious and deadly, we are capable of loving and caring with the same abandon. In my solitude, I frequently thought of my human family. My wife, my children. I had always hoped they'd found happiness.

While I loved Godric with all I had, the sadness that constantly overwhelmed me spoke to me. There was something missing from my existence, only I could never tell what it was. Apart from being unable to feel any joy... I knew I longed for something else. My heart's desire, as Godric always told me. Whatever that meant.

Earlier in the evening, Godric had coaxed me out of my room long enough to convince me to play chess with him. We sat in front of the fire, and as I waited for him to plan the strategy of his next move, an overwhelming shudder passed through my body. Something was calling me out into the night. For a split second, I hesitated, knowing how long it had been since I'd left the safety of the castle walls, but the shudder passed through me again, so strongly this time, I couldn't ignore it.

Jolting myself upright, I caused the chess table to overturn. I only vaguely heard Godric's questions as I bolted out into the snowy night, my maker close at my heels.

The strange siren call led me into the surrounding forest, into a small clearing not far away. I came upon a scene which threw me into action; a pack of large werewolves, stalking toward a human girl. She never even sensed me, before she stumbled backward, hitting her head on the way down. I could smell her fear from across the clearing, knowing it was only spurring the wolves on. With a loud Viking battle cry, I attacked.

I underestimated how wonderful a good fight would make me feel. Perhaps it was due to the prize waiting for me at the end. She was petite and beautiful, with long, wavy blonde hair surrounding her like a halo. I had to blink, as it almost looked as if she were glowing. Her eyes fluttered open, only for a moment, as I stood before her. They were a brilliant, clear blue, and completely hypnotizing. A moment later, she passed out once more, so I gathered her securely in my arms. I noticed how wonderfully she fit there, but I brushed the thought aside for the time being. She needed attention for her injury, so with Godric in tow, I made my way back to the castle.

I brought her into one of the many bedrooms we seldom use, mostly because it was not light-tight, as ours were. The castle itself was strangely eclectic; Godric tended to watch home design channels on television whenever he could, which led to him to renovate and redecorate the castle room by room. He insisted it was purely something to keep his hands busy; I think he secretly liked it more than he let on. An ancient vampire with a flair for interior design... what a novelty.

The room was light and airy. At the center of the large area was a bed draped in white, with a makeshift canopy anchored to the ceiling. As I lay her on the fluffy white pillows, I couldn't help thinking she truly looked like a sleeping princess. It made my heart flutter, despite the fact it had been dormant for nearly a thousand years.

I had a worry about impropriety when I removed her clothing in favor of one of my t-shirts, but I knew she'd be uncomfortable otherwise. Still, I couldn't help but notice her natural beauty; far from skinny, but shaped as a woman should be, with voluptuous curves, and startlingly soft skin. I crawled onto the bed next to her, also noticing how wonderful she smelled. Despite it being the cold winter months, she smelled like sunshine and sweetness.

Godric had stayed silent since we'd been outside, but as I moved to bite into my wrist to give her my blood to heal, he asked, "Child, what are you doing?"

I paused, but automatically replied, "She's injured; she needs it." I couldn't understand why I felt the overwhelming need to protect this woman. I didn't know who she was, or who she'd obviously been running from, but her mere presence made me feel like a weight had been lifted off of me.

Perhaps Godric could see the need in my eyes, to protect and care for the fragile creature in my arms. He nodded solemnly, and left the room to give us privacy. My maker had always taught me that our blood is sacred, and should not be given away. In all honesty, I'd only given it away once before. But this was far different.

I managed to get her to take the first little bit, but it wasn't enough. I needed her to be awake enough to swallow more, since her head looked much worse than I originally thought. While it wasn't bleeding, I could sense the pressure building in her head. She needed to drink, and fast. I began to speak softly to her while stroking her cheek, hoping the little she'd had would be enough to rouse her to consciousness.

Sure enough, her heartbeat quickened, and her beautiful eyes fluttered open once more. When she looked up at me, I couldn't help notice the recognition in her eyes, and the warmth which radiated from them. They spoke to me, so clearly... she knew me, and trusted me. I had no idea why, or how, but I chose not to question. She was in my arms, and it felt right.

I was surprised when she didn't hesitate to take more from me. I was lost the moment her little hands wrapped around my wrist. Her eyes never left mine as she drank deeply, and for the first time, it occurred to me that I had no idea how to navigate what was to come. Questions bombarded my brain; what if she's with someone? What happens when she returns to normal, how will I even talk to her? What the hell am I feeling, and how can I be feeling something so strongly for a human female I don't even know? What happens when she leaves?

She'd stopped drinking at this point, and was still looking up at me, with so much emotion in her eyes, I wondered if she was merely a figment of my imagination. Maybe I'd finally gone well and truly mad...

She surprised me by slowly reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear, and I jumped in response. This little, perfect human terrified me. I suddenly felt as though I needed to get away, worried if I got any closer, she'd only break my undead heart. I was too confused to be around her, and my head was spinning.

I welcomed her to stay and bid her goodnight, but as I turned to quickly leave the room, I couldn't help notice a look of hurt on her beautiful face. What had I done?

Godric had been waiting patiently outside in the massive hallway, and I silently pleaded with him to speak with her... she needed to understand. Now, if I could only understand myself.

As I drifted into my day death, I prayed to the gods she would still be there when I woke. I desperately needed Sookie in my life, and I wanted to know exactly why. I wanted to hear her voice, and know her in every way possible. I only hoped she'd let me get close enough.

SPOV

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was shining in the mid-afternoon sky. It was a clear, gorgeous day, so I basked in the peace of it all for a second or two before remembering the problems I was now running from. Somehow, I knew I was safe here in this beautiful place, despite the horrors of what lay not so far away from its walls. Another part of me entirely was wondering what the hell I was thinking, trusting not one, but two strange, old vampires. But no, somehow I knew I would be fine.

Shaking off the mess in my brain, I noticed how wonderful I felt physically. Eric and Godric never did mention exactly how old they were, but Eric's blood sure was strong. The after-effects of Bill's was never like this. I felt energetic, healthy and... oh, Lord, that's all I need. One thought about Eric, and my nethers were twitching beyond the telling of it. Then again, you didn't need crazy-old vampire blood to get all hot and bothered about a man like that. He was the most beautiful being I'd ever laid eyes on. He had a warrior's body, corded with muscle, along with a face that could make angels cry.

Good God Almighty. Ugh, focus, Sookie.

Glancing around the ethereally decorated room, I noticed a wall clock indicated it was already three in the afternoon. Knowing how early the sun set this time of year, I got up to get dressed for the day, intent on exploring my surroundings before the vampires got up for the night.

I wondered what on earth happened to my clothing, but was surprised to find a note on the large antique dresser.

_Sookie,_

Please relax today, and try not to worry about anything. There will be plenty of time to discuss your next move, once Eric and I rise for the evening.

_We have contacted our day man, and have taken the liberty of having some necessities delivered for you. In the dresser, you will find various items of clothing, and the attached bathroom has been stocked with all the toiletries you may need. _

_Feel free to roam around during the day. The kitchen is located one floor down, at the south end of the castle. Help yourself to whatever your heart desires. _

_We will see you at dusk. _

_~Godric_

I'll admit, it warmed my heart to think they'd gone to all this trouble for me. It made me feel very cared for, which was something I hadn't felt a lot of in my life, Gran being the exception.

I quickly opened the large dresser to find everything I could possibly need; t-shirts, sweaters, tank tops, yoga pants, jeans, even socks, underwear and a few bras. I turned a vicious shade of red wondering how they knew my sizes, then another shade darker when I pictured someone shopping for all of it. Christ on a cracker, that was embarrassing! Eric must have noted my sizes when he undressed me. Damn, I had to stop thinking down that path, or I'd spend the rest of the evening red as a tomato!

I quickly chose an outfit, some comfy yoga pants, along with an eggplant cable-knit cardigan that tied around the waist, and a matching cami. I entered the bathroom, and was completely stunned. It was a luxury spa, nothing you'd expect to find in an old castle! I'd have to ask about that. It was beautiful; decorated in cream and gold, there was a huge overflow type tub in the middle of the room, big enough for three or four people, a double vanity, a sitting area with a cream colored couch, and a shower area with three shower heads. I say shower area because there was no enclosure of any kind. That was something which might take some getting used to.

I noticed there was a built-in shelving unit next to the sitting area, stocked with dozens of fluffy white towels. I grabbed a couple, and stripped, heading over to the new-fangled shower experience.

After a moment or two, I forgot I was out in the open, and sunk into the hot water, letting my body enjoy the warmth and pressure from the sprays. I washed and conditioned my hair with citrusy smelling soaps, and lathered up with a matching body wash. I was in heaven, but knowing I'd risk pruning if I stayed any longer, I turned off the water and wrapped myself in the soft towels.

After quickly drying my hair into soft waves, I dressed and went in search of the kitchen, and sustenance for my growling belly.

I took in as much as I could along the way. It was probably the most eclectic place I'd ever seen; there were modern touches here and there, although the majority of the main rooms were very old-worldly. I passed a massive library, and made a mental note to explore that once I was finished eating.

I found the kitchen, and was shocked at how updated it was. Why the heck did vampires need a gourmet kitchen? There were stainless steel appliances, marble countertops, and not one, but two islands, one of which had a few bar stools along the side. I padded over to the fridge, and gasped at the amount of food in there. This was all for me? Were they nuts? They'd gone overboard, but once again, I was flattered at how much they cared.

The surrealism was setting in once again, and I reflected on everything as I prepared some coffee, and some french toast. I had stumbled into their lives only last night, yet they were bending over backwards to help me and make sure I was safe. Part of me knew that if these were regular people, or even your run-of-the-mill vampires, I'd be leery and untrusting, questioning every motive. After Bill, why wouldn't I be anything else?

But this just wasn't the case with Godric, and especially Eric. I had a feeling, something I couldn't describe other than saying it was a strange sort of d_éjà vu_. Something told me I'd never find anyone more trustworthy than these two men. I barely knew them, but there was no doubt in my mind. And when it came to Eric... is was as if my heart already knew him. I wondered, as I ate my delicious breakfast, if Godric had been right. I suppose, strange and unexplainable things happen everyday. Hmm.

After cleaning the dishes I'd used, I made my way back to the library. There was a fire still going in the large fireplace, which made me wonder when the vampires' day man had left. The giant room was warm and cozy, so I wasted no time selecting a book, a very old copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_, and settling myself into the L-shaped couch in the corner. I didn't get far into the story, as the combination of my fluttering eyelids and the soft, plushy couch pulled me into sleep.

The sound of a deep voice, and a comforting touch on my cheek brought me back to consciousness. For the second time, I awoke to Eric's handsome face looking down on me. He smiled and I managed to get a sleepy "hi" out.

He beamed, and if I thought he was stunning before, his smile took him to a whole new level of wonderful.

"Hello, little sleepyhead," he greeted.

"I'm sorry, I slept so much last night, I'm not sure why I was still tired," I apologized.

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face, and said gravely, "Sookie, your head injury last night was very serious. Even with my blood, your body still needs the time to recover. Worry not about it, but take it easy. I'll take care of you, I promise." He smiled again, and my body involuntarily melted into a puddle.

I sat up a little, though Eric didn't move. We were very close together, but it didn't feel awkward. "Can I ask... I have so many questions for you, and I don't know how to start. I don't want to offend you, and I'm sorry if I did something last night to make you leave-"

"No, please, you must understand... you didn't offend me." He took my hand in protest. "Godric told me he explained about me, about what happened. You have to know, Sookie, last night was a first for me. Something strange happened, something called me outside to where you were. I can't explain why, but I was meant to save you. I'm trying to figure all of this out, but I'm very happy you're here. I only wish to keep you safe. We'll help you figure out what to do next. Alright?"

I nodded.

"That being said, I hope it's alright that we get to know each other. I hope you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you wish." He looked hopeful, and it made me giggle.

"As long as you two don't get sick of me! I just... I can't go home now, Bill would come for me. Speaking of which, I know it's early and all, but one of the few things I know about vampire blood is if he's had mine, he should be able to find me quickly. Eric, why hasn't he? Even last night?"

Eric shook his head. "I truly have no idea. This Bill," he said with a look of disgust, "how old is he?"

"He was turned during the American Civil War, so... a hundred and forty-five, give or take?"

Eric barked out a laugh. "Sookie, one of the reasons he may not have found you quickly is how weak his blood is. He's still a child..."

I made a face, and asked bluntly, "Well, how old are you?" Perhaps a little more rudely than I, or Gran would have liked.

Eric only chuckled in response, answering, "I am over a thousand years old, little one."

When I visibly gasped, he added, "Godric is well over two thousand, though he's not sure by exactly how much."

I was sitting there, my mouth hanging open, when I exclaimed, "You guys are as old as DIRT!"

As soon as the words left me, I slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed at my rudeness, but Eric began to laugh so hard, he fell over on the sofa. He was clutching his side and dabbing blood tears out of his eyes. I couldn't help joining in, and before I knew it, he'd moved, and was kneeling in front of me.

He put both his massive hands on each side of my face, and with an amused grin breathed out, "Thank you, Sookie. I haven't laughed in a very, very long time." With that, he brought my face to his, and gently kissed my forehead.

He didn't let go, however. We were face to face, close enough to be intimate. I exhaled when he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but just as he looked like he was searching my face for permission, I noticed Godric had quietly come into the room. He was smiling in a very self-satisfied way, then he unnecessarily cleared his throat, and I looked down, blushing.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Sookie my dear, have you eaten dinner?" I shook my head no. "Please, come and eat, you need to keep your strength up. We will keep you company and discuss what to do about your situation. Would that be agreeable?"

"Yes," I answered, a little too quickly, and a little too loudly. I suddenly felt like a we were a couple of high school kids getting caught making out by our parents. Eric grinned at me, looking like the cat that ate the canary, which didn't help.

As Godric turned to leave the room, Eric pulled me up so we could follow, though not before he took my hand in his, kissing the top of it. I blushed again, but was somehow very happy when I noticed, as we walked to the kitchen, he didn't let go.

_A/N: Review review review! It'll make me update faster! *hangs chapter 3 in front of you* Hee hee hee! ;)  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 Cosmic Love

_A/N: Another chapter? So soon? Yup! I'm going to be crazy busy in the next week, so I thought I'd keep you entertained by putting out another one. I'm moving, so I'm trying to get everything ready before I head out next Thursday. I will TRY my best to put out one more before then, but no guarantees!_

_Check the Picasa link for pics! _

_Usual thanks to mah ladies: Northwoman, GabrielleBlue and KShep57. Input, support, and laughs. Always awesome. __BTW, check out GabrielleBlue's amazing story, Songs of Our Life! It's adorable, and I'm completely addicted :)_

_Also, MAJOR thanks to all of you. Your feedback has been amazing, and it's pulled me up when I've had a rough few days. I love each and every one of you, you have no idea how much it means to me! xoxo_

_Usual disclaimer: AB and CH. I'm poor. Don't sue._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cosmic Love<p>

GPOV

When I walked into the library and saw my child so close to Sookie, I realized I should have left them alone a little longer. But in all honesty, I was immediately drawn in by the sound of Eric's deep laughter, something I thought I had heard the last of a long time ago. It brought tears of joy to my eyes when I realized this little human had changed him so quickly. It gave me hope.

Interrupting their moment, however, suddenly made me feel like a... what did they call it? I had seen it on the American television program, the one with the orange humans and the funny accents. Ah, yes. Cockblocker. I felt like a cockblocker. Honestly, modern day colloquialisms baffled my mind.

What did not escape my attention, as the three of us made our way into the kitchen, was Eric holding Sookie's hand. I grinned to myself. She was a miracle, this little Southern flower, and I would keep her safe at all costs.

I wondered if she had mentioned to Eric where she was from. If she was from Louisiana, then the Queen after her would be Sophie-Anne Leclerq, who happened to be the monarch of Eric's only child, Pam. Even more unfortunate was that Pam was the sheriff of Area 5, and had to answer to Sophie-Anne directly. I realized how badly this could complicate things, especially if Sophie-Anne found out her sheriff's maker was the one who held her would-be asset.

I thought about what we needed to discuss, as Sookie began to make her dinner. She chose a steak out of the refrigerator, with some salad, along with fruit for dessert. I went to the hidden panel in the wall and opened it, to reveal Eric's and my blood supply. We received our blood from a nearby hospital, which they were more than happy to donate, since we were responsible for many of their larger donations. Perhaps it was not the same as fresh from the source, but given our ages, we did not require very much to survive. We only fed every few days as it was.

Eric and I took seats on the bar stools, sipping our blood as we watched Sookie flit around the kitchen, looking as though she had been there for years. I turned my attention to Eric, though, to watch him watch her. His eyes danced with amusement and fascination. I decided to make myself scarce after we had our discussion, knowing they needed some privacy.

Sookie settled next to us to eat, while I insisted on cleaning up. I then took a seat on the countertop opposite them, and waited. Watching the two of them regard each other with such shyness was rather adorable, though I would never tell Eric as much. Side by side, they stole glances in each others' direction, always when the other was not looking. Sookie did not help matters for Eric, as with each bite she took, she moaned a little to herself. He looked like he was enjoying it, but was also in a great deal of pain. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Once she was finished with her meal, I started, deciding to begin with the most obvious problem. I had spoken very briefly to Eric when we rose, but wanted Sookie to explain most of it herself. "Sookie, I need you to tell Eric where you are from."

She looked at me quizzically, not sure why I had asked, but still answered politely, "Bon Temps, Louisiana."

Eric was looking at Sookie, but his head snapped over to me when she answered. He looked panicked.

"What?" Sookie asked, not missing his reaction. "What does where I live have anything to do with anything?"

I gestured for Eric to explain. He took an unnecessary breath, and began. "Sookie, this could be a very dangerous problem. I don't have any wish to alarm you, but you need to know. I have a child, and though we have not seen each other recently, we are very close. Pam is currently living in America. In fact, she lives in Shreveport, Louisiana. She is the sheriff of the area there."

Sookie looked confused. "Sheriff?"

I shook my head, realizing how little her former lover had told her. It was criminal to keep her so in the dark, but then again, his intentions spoke volumes about his character and honor.

I explained. "All over the world, there are monarchs set to rule over countries and larger areas. I told you about my other child being the king of this country. Christophe is one of the monarchs who rule over an entire country. He is ruler, however the country is also divided into smaller areas, which are assigned to sheriffs. They pledge fealty to the king, or queen, if the case may be. In a country as large as America, there is a monarch for each state. In some cases, you may also find a king or queen who is ruler of two or three states, depending on the territory. Again, there is a division into areas, and sheriffs are assigned to each area."

Sookie looked as if she were trying to take everything in. "So... Pam is loyal to the Queen of Louisiana. And she's been sheriff of my area all this time?" A look of panic rose on her face, and she reached out to grab Eric's hand, looking for comfort. "Do you think she knew about this? Oh my God, what if she was in on it?" Tears filled her pretty eyes, and Eric pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"I think we need to speak to Pam. Eric?" I tossed him my cell phone.

As he called her, I turned to Sookie, "We have a few hours yet before Pam rises for the night. But if she hears from Eric, she will call right away." She nodded solemnly. "Do not worry, my dear. Pam cannot lie to her maker, but she is also extremely loyal. She would rather meet the true death than let Eric down."

Eric left a brief message in the usual Swedish he and Pam used. Eric and I spoke numerous languages, but mostly used English, our habit as of late.

Once Eric ended his call, he turned his attention back to Sookie. "Do not worry, my little angel. It will be alright." He brought her into his arms again, and I marvelled at how well they seemed to fit together, physically, and emotionally. It was as if Sookie had been made for him.

We continued our conversation, and she explained everything again to Eric. I could see his anger rising over the way she had been treated, but willed him to be calm. The last thing Sookie needed was for Eric to fly off the handle. It was rather fascinating, the level of protectiveness he showed her. While I fully admit she had enchanted me from the moment we spoke, Eric's feeling towards her was almost as though they were bonded. Unreal.

As Eric rubbed her back to soothe her, I went on with my theories. "I honestly cannot explain why Bill and the Queen have not yet found you. Despite Bill being as young as he is, with even one dose of his blood, he should have been able to feel your panic and find you like a homing beacon. I've told you this castle has been warded magically, but it only prevents unwanted visitors from entering. He should still know where you are.

"However, I would be remiss to ignore, it could be because of your effect on each other." They looked at each other curiously, but I continued. "Sookie, dear, you have felt nothing but completely safe and secure with Eric. You told me last night, he felt like home, and you were not sure why."

She blushed and looked down at her lap, but nodded. Eric grinned like he was a prize stallion. It was so like the Eric I knew, I almost lost my train of thought.

"And you, my child," I aimed at him, "were physically called to Sookie last night in the forest, which is a power only reserved for maker-child relationships. Not to mention," I added, "you are completely affected by this wonderful woman. It is so much more powerful than anything I have ever seen. Food for thought, is it not?" I asked them, amused. I did not need to vocalize what I was really thinking. I knew Eric already understood, and soon Sookie would, as well.

Noting the way they were gazing at each other, I took my leave, offering them a little time to get better acquainted. My heart sang for the joy that now filled my once-morose home.

EPOV

Godric was right, as he always was. And cryptic. My maker could sometimes be infuriating, despite his wisdom.

Sookie had quite literally stumbled into my life only twenty-four hours ago, and I was already forever changed. Something more than a chance meeting was at work here, and I chose to make the most of it.

Glancing out the kitchen window, I noticed the snow had begun to fall. I looked down at Sookie, who was still attempting to process the heavy subject matter. She needed a break.

I stood, and said, "Sookie, I think you need some fun. Come, I have an idea." I held my hand out to her, and she gladly took it.

Before doing anything else, though, I pulled her into me, embracing her small frame into my chest. She fit so perfectly there, and I rested my chin on her head, as her arms tightened around my waist.

"I pledge to you, little angel, I will keep you safe from any harm. I've just found you, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you now." I couldn't help the sentiment that poured out of my mouth.

She looked up into my eyes, tears threatening to spill down her soft cheeks. "Thank you, Eric. I don't know why this is all happening, but the part here, with you... I wouldn't trade for anything."

One tear escaped, and I wiped it away with my thumb, then kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Come, little one. We're going to play outside!" I said excitedly, pulling her along with me so we could get bundled up. I didn't really need it, as the cold never bothered vampires, so it was more for Sookie, to give her a sense of normalcy.

"Really? But Eric, I don't have anything warm enough for that! Aren't I going to freeze?" She worried.

I winked, and dramatically opened the giant closet by the door. "Tsk tsk, she has so little faith in me," I teased, as I removed a brand new down ski jacket from its hanger. It was white, and had a hood with a brown faux-fur trim. My day man had followed my requests to a tee. I certainly paid him well for a reason.

I held it open for her, and she turned so I could help her into it. My arms went around her as soon as she was zipped up.

"Thank you, Eric," she said quietly.

"You are welcome, Sookie," I said, then handed her a pair of white, lace-up boots, followed by a matching hat and mittens.

The sound of her laughter was almost too much for me to bear. It was adorable, and it made my heart leap.

Once she was sufficiently bundled up (it wasn't very cold, but you can't be too careful with humans), I threw on a ski jacket of my own, and took her mittened hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready."

With that, we stepped out into the night.

I was extremely happy this year had a higher than usual snowfall. I held Sookie's hand in my own as we walked the grounds inside the protective outer castle walls. We marvelled over the quiet of the night, protected by the blanket of snow on the ground, and the peaceful flakes drifting down from the heavens.

We wandered around the grounds, talking and laughing quietly. She told me about her family, and it pained me to hear she was alone now, with the exception of a self-centered brother. A woman such as this should be taken care of, and doted on. She should be cherished.

Sookie, however, scoffed at the idea. "Self-pity never got anyone anywhere in life. Ain't no use crying over spilled milk. My life is what it is, and I make the best of things the only way I know how." Her accent was suddenly more pronounced with this burst of conviction. I liked this Sookie. She looked like an angry kitten.

I'd stopped in my tracks and turned to her, tilting her chin up to me with my finger. "Sookie, you are the epitome of strength and determination. But you also deserve to be taken care of. I can only hope one day you'll let me be the one to do that." I was completely sure of what I'd just said, even if I couldn't explain it. I never wanted to let her go.

She put her hand over mine and squeezed. "Eric, you do realize how crazy all of this is, right? We barely know each other, and yet..." she trailed off, looking for the right words. When her eyes met mine again, they were filled with the longing I felt in my heart. Her voice quivered as she said, "I've never felt this way before. It's overwhelming... and completely wonderful." She smiled brightly through her tears.

I leaned down and kissed her tears away, adding a soft peck to the tip of her nose. "I know, my angel. I don't understand any of it, but I am so happy for it. We will figure it out together, that is, if you decide to stay-"

"Yes!" She answered enthusiastically, cutting me off. She giggled with embarrassment about her over-zealousness. "I mean, it's dangerous out there for a little ole' telepath like me," she said, in her best exaggerated Southern belle voice. "It'd be silly of me to refuse the protection of a fine," she ran her hands over my biceps, "strapping," down my chest, "Viking of a man such as yourself." She added a wink for good measure. She was playing with me!

I growled a little as she turned and strutted around me. She giggled again, while I closed my eyes to will away my raging hard-on. Gods, she had awakened me again, in more ways than one!

She'd distracted me so badly, I didn't even sense the giant snowball until it had gotten me upside the head. What the...? The cold may not bother me, but I could certainly still feel it!

I whirled around to face the little minx. There she stood, with the guiltiest grin on her face. She managed to shout, "no vampire speed!", and dash away as quickly as her little legs could take her.

I paused for a moment, delighted at how playful she was being. No vampire speed? Yes, I can do that. But everything else... I snickered to myself, and quickly made some snowballs, before darting off in "search" of my little troublemaker.

It wasn't very hard to find her, given the amount of noise she was making, not to mention the fresh tracks in the snow, but that wasn't the point. She was just being silly, and I was more than happy to play along. I heard her shuffling snow around, presumably making her ammo, behind a stone bench in the garden. From about twenty feet away, I gently lobbed a snowball in her direction, purposely announcing my presence.

She popped up from her hiding place, and launched three snowballs in my direction, managing to get me with one more. I started stalking towards her, so she bolted again, this time further into the winter garden. I flew up into the air, intent on dropping a few snow bombs from up above. She'd never know what hit her!

There she was, smiling like a loon and giggling to herself from behind a hedge. I tipped forward so I was parallel to the ground, and let a ball drop. It hit her in the shoulder, and she frantically squealed and looked around to find me. I let two more drop, letting a small, soft one hit her on the head, which made it break apart into her coat, and trickle down her bare back. This led her to dance around on the spot, trying to get all of it out. She looked up for the first time, and yelped in surprise at me hovering ten feet above her. She bolted again, but I wasn't letting her get away this time. I settled back onto the ground, and went after her. It was time to retrieve my prize.

She darted across the vast yard, but I easily caught up with her, being over a foot taller. I tackled her from behind, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her off the ground. She squealed with delight, with an uncontrollable fit of laughter which easily spread to me. I set her on her feet, but turned her toward me, tickling her as much as I could through her jacket.

I couldn't resist throwing my arms around her waist, and twirling her in the air. She threw her head back and cackled. I tipped us over then, collapsing into a small, fluffy snowbank, making sure she landed on top of me. I was in heaven, with an angel in my arms, joyful and out of breath from our silly games.

I made no move to shift positions or get up, and was pleased Sookie didn't move, either. We looked into each others' eyes as she calmed down, her breathing returning to normal. The snow and the cold had made her cheeks rosy, and her skin dewy. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt. I moved my hand up to cup her cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning into my touch.

When her sparkling blue eyes opened once more, they held a look of longing, one I'd likely find in my own if I looked in a mirror. Her lips softly parted, and I closed the small distance between us. When her lips met mine, it was as though a shock went through my entire body, an incredibly pleasant one. I knew she felt it, too, as she sighed contentedly; it was such a sweet sound. I moved my hand up to cup the back of her head, as Sookie's now mitten-free hands travelled to the sides of my face.

It was perfect. She was sunlight and strawberries, and I felt like I could drown in her taste. Things quickly turned more passionate, and she rocked her body against mine, moaning into my mouth as she felt my hardness against her hip. My tongue found hers and battled for dominance, causing me to growl, which seemingly sent her into a frenzy.

Finally, she pulled back slightly, needing to come up for proper air. Her eyes were dilated, and her lips were swollen and red from my assault. She smiled lazily, then hid her face in my chest, grinning once more.

"Wow," came her muffled voice. She lifted her head, and asked, "Eric, what was that? It was..." She drifted off, trying to find the right words.

"Magic," I answered, still stunned. It had been.

I kissed her again, and moved to sit up with her, stealing many small kisses from her succulent lips. I revelled in the sound of her laughter, which is what I was rewarded with over and over.

She positioned herself so she was straddling me, which was more comfortable for her, since the snow would be too cold to sit on. I wasn't complaining. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not willing to let her go.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I find myself wanting to know every single part of you. You are enchanting," I stated, meaning every word.

She blushed, but kissed me again, very sweetly. "I'm so happy you found me, Eric. I want to know you, too. You make me feel-"

"Alive?" I finished for her. I knew that's how I felt. She nodded in agreement.

We snuggled a bit more, but when she started to shiver, I scooped her up in my arms and sped back into the warmth of the castle. I helped her out of her outerwear, and suggested a hot shower and a change of clothing.

I walked upstairs with her to her room, trying to be the gentleman I knew was in me by bowing out at her door. The last thing I needed was to push her too soon. I knew how much I wanted this stunning creature, in every way imaginable, but by human standards, we were moving very quickly. It was overwhelming, even for me. No, I promised myself I would go at her pace, and let her come to me. I refused to jeopardize anything because I hadn't been with a woman in so long. She was better than that.

I leaned down to kiss her again before she went inside. "Better be quick, I hear someone is making hot chocolate in the kitchen," I teased. I was pretty sure I could figure it out for her.

Her eyes shone. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I nodded, and laughed when she darted into the room. "Be down in ten!"

I sped up to my own chambers, and stripped, noticing for the first time how utterly soaked my pants were. I grabbed a shower in record time, even for a vampire, and changed into a pair of black jogging pants, with a black tank.

I passed Sookie's room on the way downstairs, and heard the shower going, along with a terribly out of tune voice singing something resembling a motown classic. Still, I found it endearing, although I hoped she wouldn't subject me to it in the future.

I sensed Godric in the living room, but he was in down time, likely still waiting for my child to rise. I knew she would provide any intel we needed about the Queen who wanted my Sookie.

Upon entering the kitchen, I quickly located a tea kettle, as well as a packet of powder described as "gourmet hot chocolate". Food had taken a turn for the strange since my human days. As I let the water boil, I remembered Pam telling me about one of her latest pets enjoying "marshmallows" in her hot beverage, and was surprised to find some of those as well. What odd little things!

Sookie glided into the kitchen just as I was stirring the sweet-smelling drink. She looked divine. Her hair was still dripping from the shower, so she had a towel draped over her shoulder. She was wearing a grey velour hoodie, with matching pants. I could see a white tank of some kind peeking out from underneath, as well. She was barefoot.

She inhaled deeply as she approached, and said, "It smells so good! And you put in marshmallows!" Apparently, the simple task warranted a big kiss. I'd do anything if it ended with her lips on mine, in any capacity.

After she tied her hair up into a messy bun, she grabbed her mug, and followed me into the living area to find Godric.

Godric snapped out of his downtime as we sat together on the couch opposite him. We had slightly guilty smiles on our faces, while Godric smirked knowingly. He was about to start in on how he'd been right about us, when the phone rang. It was Pam's ringtone.

Godric immediately picked it up. "Pam? Yes. We need some information from you, and I fear it is a very sensitive topic. Is this a secure line?" I heard her answer yes.

My maker went on to explain the situation, and what we needed to know. Sookie was stock-still next to me, almost holding her breath. I pulled her closer to me, rubbing her back and shoulders for comfort. She sunk into my touch, then pulled herself into my lap, resting her head on my chest. It felt so right to have her there. It was where she belonged.

I'd heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but the two of them were speaking so rapidly, and so quietly, it was difficult even for me to hear Pam's side. Godric soon hung up the phone, eager to fill us in. It definitely wasn't good.

"Well?" Sookie asked nervously.

Godric took an unnecessary breath, then simply said, "We have a problem."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Remember how much I love you and your reviews before you throw tomatoes! Reviews= faster updates! *evil laughter*_


	4. Chapter 4 Kings and Queens

_A/N: WOW, it's been awhile! Thank you all for sticking with me and being so patient! So, I'm here in Ottawa, the move went... well, it was a HUGE headache, and took forever, but I'm finally *mostly* settled in. Which means, back to writing, yay! _

_Thank you so much, once again, for the amazing support. I hope I didn't miss anyone when I was replying to reviews, but if I did, I'm sorry! I love you all!_

_To my ladies, Gaby and Kristen, who are my constant source of cheerleading and encouragement... I love you!_

_Okay, on with the show! See you at the bottom!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Kings and Queens<p>

SPOV

I cuddled into Eric as if he were my last lifeline on earth, waiting for Godric to explain. Maybe it wasn't the bravest thing to do, but damn it all, I was allowed to be a little scared!

He began, "Pam had no clue about the plans of the Queen, at least not for Sookie specifically. In fact, she said Sophie-Anne has become quite eccentric, especially in the last few months. It would seem the state of Louisiana has been having many problems, monetarily speaking. She is getting rather desperate, and has even doubled the tithe owed by the area businesses.

"Pam detailed their last meeting in New Orleans, and said there were rumours about a potential marriage to Peter Threadgill, the King of Arkansas. The problem is, since there is nothing to be gained for Arkansas from such a union, our dear, crazy Sophie-Anne has been using the only rare and highly sought-after bargaining chip she can think of: a telepath."

Godric looked pained by that news, and looked at me with remorse. I didn't know what to say. I was frozen. Eric squeezing my hand brought me back a little, and I cried out, "How can she do this? I never agreed to any of this! How could Bill use me?" By now, I was livid, and climbed off Eric's lap to begin pacing in front of the huge fireplace.

Eric spoke up, trying to keep an even voice. "Sookie, as unfair as it is, it is nothing you could have avoided. Essentially, it is a lose-lose situation. By vampire law, if an asset is in a certain territory, and said asset is unclaimed by any vampire, anyone can take them. Normally, if the asset belongs to a specific vampire, they would have protection, however, your former lover," he said through gritted teeth, "was planning on turning you over to the queen anyway. Unfortunately, you would have been stuck." He looked so apologetic.

I thought for a moment, and speaking through my own insecurities, asked meekly, "What about now?"

He growled, and I could tell he was getting territorial. He rose to his impressive height, and balled his fists. "I would like to see any of them try to take you from me. I would end every last one of them before I would ever see you enslaved." There was an angry fire lighting his eyes, and I couldn't believe he cared so passionately. Somehow, it didn't scare me in the least, rather, it made me feel tremendously protected. To have someone so powerful and strong willing to fight for me was almost unbelievable. I ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck, bringing him closer so I could kiss him for all I was worth. His arms went around my waist in turn, and he lifted me off the floor.

A few seconds later, Godric cleared his throat, reminding us we weren't alone. Oops.

Eric set me down and we both sat again on the couch. To say Godric had a shit-eating grin on his face would have been an understatement.

I sheepishly reached for my tepid hot chocolate, and took a sip to hide the tomato shade of red of my face. Eric let out a low grumble of a laugh next to me.

With his grin under more control, Godric then said, "Well. I believe our next step is to find out what the locals know."

I looked at him curiously as he hit another button on the phone, puzzled only until he spoke. King Christophe.

Godric spoke rapidly in what I assumed was french to his child. I looked to Eric for a little help, and he seemed to be listening intently.

"Eric, what are they saying?" I whispered, lost.

He held up a finger to wait a moment, then turned to me, still with an ear on the conversation. "Godric asked him first about any unrest at the summit. They've certainly been looking for you. He is explaining how the two Lieutenants of Queen Sophie-Anne, Andre and Bill Compton, have been questioning around the summit, trying to locate her missing pet."

He paused, and I grew angry. Her pet? I don't think so!

I kept my composure, waiting for Eric to tell me more. Before he could do that, Godric hung up with Christophe, looking slightly defeated. It wasn't a look I wanted to see on the face of a two thousand year old vampire.

"Well," he said. "There are two options, it seems, since Sophie-Anne has put up a reward for your location." I was sure he really meant "capture". He went on, "either way, it involves you staying here, Sookie, at least in some capacity."

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, silently pleading for him to explain.

"The first choice, while it is the easier of the two, is not what I would recommend. We keep you hidden, here. They will eventually give up and return to America, but they will likely never cease looking for you, not in your lifetime. You would never be able to return home, as it would be much too dangerous."

I whimpered at the thought. Even though it was lovely here, and very much like my own private fairy tale, I knew I'd want to see home eventually.

"The second, while also dangerous, is the much smarter choice, in the long run. You understand what it means when a vampire claims a human, yes?" I nodded. Even if I didn't agree with it. "Well, if you acknowledge the claim of another vampire over you, the Louisiana vampires lose their power. You were never bonded, therefore you are free to decide for yourself. If you belong to Eric, for example, we will publicly acknowledge this, and Christophe, as king, will declare you a protected asset of the kingdom. As my child, he has already gladly accepted to do this."

He paused for a very long moment, then, as if trying to choose the right wording. I braced myself. He looked to Eric, and said quietly, "Now may be a good time to discuss a bond, my child."

Godric stopped then, likely realizing how much I resembled a deer in the headlights. It was so much to take in. I looked to Eric, who was deathly still next to me. I knew Eric cared about me, but we only just met, would he even want me to be his? Really his? The way Godric had explained the bonding thing to me, I took it to mean it was a pretty serious deal. I became extremely nervous, looking at my fingers in my lap.

Godric stood a second or two later. "I will leave you both to decide. You have some time, though not very much. If you choose to go forward with the second plan, a public declaration needs to be done at the Summit. We still have another four days." I nodded.

"Goodnight, both of you," Godric said, and then he was gone.

Perhaps the reality of the situation was finally setting in. The pressure suddenly became too much, and something in my brain snapped. I burst into tears.

EPOV

While I understood the gravity of the situation, I was perplexed when Sookie started crying. Was I such a terrible option? Did she not want me? I understood how quickly everything was happening between us, but surely I had not imagined the profound connection we have.

I seemed to have been lost in my own thoughts, perhaps for a little too long, when Sookie, who was weeping softly with her hands covering her face, spoke. Her words were almost inaudible; perhaps she hadn't meant for me to hear.

"How could you want someone like me?"

In reaction, I did something very few vampires do; I gasped. I was shocked. Could she not see the effect she had on me?

I pulled her to my side, and slowly removed her hands from her face. Even covered in tears, she was a goddess. I thumbed away the tears on her cheeks, and looked her in the eye. She needed to understand.

"My angel, what on earth would make you feel this way? You've awakened my heart, and given me the will to live again. You make me feel as though, for the first time in a thousand years, I have seen the sunlight again. Do you not understand what you mean to me?" I pleaded with her.

Her lower lip quivered, and I worried I'd said something wrong. She managed to find her voice, and said, "I'm not special, Eric. I'm nothing spectacular. I believe every word you say, but it's so hard to understand. Someone like me... I never attracted any attention back home. And to find out Bill has been lying the whole time we've been together, well... it makes me feel like I don't deserve to be happy."

This made me angry for her, but I reined in my emotions so she could continue. "Then you appear in my life, and I feel so much more for you than I ever have for another soul. But it's happening so fast, and I'm terrified. You're perfect and beautiful. I'm just me. It's just so hard to wrap my head around."

It tore my heart to pieces to think how little she thought of herself. It was now my job to worship her for the stunning, radiant creature she is; inside and out. "My darling Sookie, if I could find the words to fully explain what you've made me feel, you'd never think so lowly of yourself ever again. But I am at a loss. It can't properly be put into words, what you make me feel. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were "it". I believe I've truly been waiting for you for over a thousand years. Curse or not, I know in my heart we were made for each other. And if you give me the chance, I will spend everyday for the rest of eternity proving my love to you." I shocked myself by letting the last words slip out, but if I was to be honest with her, I needed to start with myself. I already loved her, with every last ounce of my being.

Fresh tears rolled down her face, but she was smiling from ear to ear. She let out a joyous, but astounded laugh, then leapt onto me, knocking me back onto the couch as she threw her arms around my neck. I happily let her tackled me, and laughed as she covered my face in kisses.

Suddenly wishing we were in a more comfortable position, I asked her, "Sookie, will you stay with me tonight? And for the day?" In all my existence, I'd never trusted anyone enough to stay while I was dead for the day, except for Godric and Pam. But it was right. She was meant to be there.

"Yes, Eric. I'd love to." She leaned down and kissed me slowly, languidly. Gods, the way she kissed! I would have thought she was the one with a millennium of experience.

In the blink of an eye, I stood with Sookie cradled in my arms. She giggled as I rushed up to my bedroom using vampire speed. I set her down gently on the bed, and said, "Please know, I do not wish to rush into something you're not ready for, little one. I am simply being selfish, and I want to wake with you in my arms."

A look crossed her face, something dark and lustful. But she nodded, brushing her hand softly over my bicep. "Thank you, Eric. But please... I'm not as fragile as you think. I won't break." She leaned up to kiss me again, gently taking her time, ghosting her lips over mine. Such subtle touching was driving me to the brink of madness, but I loved every second of it. I gently released her hair from the elastic, and let her damp waves fall around her face and shoulders. Perfection.

We still had hours before sunrise, and I was going to treasure every second. Under normal circumstances, I would go to rest naked, but I didn't want to push her. Deciding to go halfway, I stood slowly and peeled my tank over my head, not missing Sookie's wide-eyed expression. Alright, perhaps I enjoyed it a little more than I thought.

Once I made my way around to my side of the bed (yes, in my head, Sookie already owned the side she was laying on), I couldn't miss the mischievous grin that had spread across her face. She, too, got to her feet, and biting her lower lip, took the zipper of her hoodie between her index finger and thumb, and started to lower it... ever... so... slowly. As it fell from her shoulders, she revealed the tiny white camisole she wore – with nothing else – underneath. Her skin called to me, smooth and tanned, from everywhere. Her arms and shoulders, her neck and decolletage, her stomach and hips. Not to mention the outline of her perfect breasts and nipples, visible through the thin fabric. I was achingly hard.

Sookie didn't stop there. After a moment of what looked like an inner debate, she moved her fingers to the tie at the front of the pants, and quickly released the bow. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband, she shimmied the pants down her hips, and let them drop to the floor as well. She now stood before me, in that tiny camisole, and matching underwear. Or, what could pass as underwear. Not that you'd ever hear me complain. For the love of all that is holy, I could swear if I were human, I'd be drooling.

She giggled and hopped into bed, quickly snuggling up next to me under the blankets. I may have given a frustrated, but amused growl, but it only made her giggle more.

I held her close as she snuggled her head into my chest. I pressed a kiss into her hair, and sighed, knowing what we now had to discuss.

"Angel, we must speak in further detail. Do you know what a bond entails? Do you understand what it means?" I asked, noticing she tensed a little.

"Yes," she answered. "Godric explained it all to me last night. He said it was permanent, and rare." She shifted her head so she could look up at me. "Eric, why is it so rare? It sounds like it's a big deal, but am I missing something?"

"Well, as best as I can explain, I believe it's rare because the vampire is willingly tying him or herself to a human, a mortal creature. The bond is very much a two-way street, given the way they both feel each others' emotions. But, if the human in the relationship stays human, and eventually dies, the full burden of the loss falls on the vampire. With a bond, their souls become entwined, and when one dies... it's as though the vampire loses a part of themselves. I have not known many vampires who chose to bond for love, but the ones who did, met the sun soon after the human's death. They simply could not exist without the other."

I smelled Sookie's tears, so I tilted her face towards mine again. "My love, please don't cry."

She sniffled a little, but shook her head. "You've lived so long, Eric. You've seen so much, and survived. Yet here you are, willing to tie yourself to me, but... I couldn't bear it if you met the sun over me. The thought just kills me..."

While I smiled internally that Sookie was thinking of being bonded with me, the look of hurt on her face was too much. I kissed her lips, ever so softly, and said, "There are so many wonderful things to think about right now, little one. Please don't burden your heart with such heavy thoughts. We've just found each other, so let's focus on that for awhile. I do want to bond with you, but only if it is something you truly want. There is so much to think about-"

She lifted her head, suddenly very adamant. "But Eric, I DO want it!" The look on my face must have been complete shock, and she suddenly looked embarrassed. "I mean, I do. Eric, this is so much, and so fast, but in my heart, I feel like I'm somehow supposed to be here with you. My Gran always used to tell me, when I met my match, my heart would know it right away. I feel like my heart already knows you, and loves you, and now, I'm just playing catch up..." She bit her lip, looking down. I didn't miss what she'd just said.

I wrapped my arms around her and scooped her up, manoeuvring her so she was in my lap. We were now upright and facing each other, and I took her face in my hands. "My darling angel, I could care less what is right, and what is deemed appropriate. I know, with every ounce of my being, that you are the other half I have been searching for. I knew before I even met you. What called me out to the woods the other night was something wonderful and powerful. It was my love for you. All the rest, we can figure out as we go."

I kissed her then, and she quickly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around my neck. As her lips devoured me, one of her small, warm hands found its way to my chest, rubbing downward to my stomach. I sighed with pleasure against her mouth, overwhelmed at how right it felt to have her in my arms.

After a minute or two, Sookie pulled back, resting her forehead against mine. Her lips were red and deliciously swollen from our contact. She asked, in a small, timid whisper, "Eric, will you drink from me?"

I might have instinctively moaned in response. The thought of my little angel sharing her blood was enough to send me into a frenzy, but I maintained my control.

I kissed her softly again, and answered, "I would be honored. Will you drink from me so we may begin the bond?"

She nodded and smiled innocently, biting her lip once more. She was nervous, but excited. I thought it was adorable.

She let me reposition her so she had her back to my chest, and was comfortably cocooned in between my outstretched legs. I couldn't help wrapping my arms around her little body, taking in her deliciously sweet scent. She giggled again, and it put me at ease, showing me she was unafraid. It was all I could ask for.

I kept an arm lightly around her midsection, while Sookie stroked me calmly. When I bit into my wrist and held it in front of her, she didn't hesitate in latching on. She surprised me by not only pulling hard on the wound, but running her tongue languidly back and forth as she drank. The sensation went straight to my cock, and I couldn't help shifting my hips against her in response, which made her moan.

I lowered my face to her slender neck and started kissing and licking her. I wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure from my bite, and although I was ridiculously out of practice, for her, it would be easy to control. I wanted this moment to last as long as possible, so when my fangs finally broke her delicate flesh, I lapped up the blood as slowly as I could. But gods... she was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted! As the nectar passed my lips, I was hit by the overwhelming memories of being human; feeling sunshine on my face, tasting wheat, milk, and honey, and feeling the winds of the North Sea on my face. On top of all that was something so distinctly... Sookie. It was pure heaven.

I sealed her wounds when I'd taken enough, but immediately felt her panting against my wrist. My wound had healed on its own, but Sookie was nuzzling me, grinding her body into my own. I spread my hand out over her belly, and pulled her closer still. She gasped when she felt how hard I was, but surprisingly, she arched her body and ground back into me even more. Oh fuck, I needed this woman. Now.

I trailed open-mouthed kisses around her exposed shoulder and neck, right up to the hyper-sensitive spot behind her ear, taking it upon myself to communicate with the little vixen. "Love, tell me what you want. Ask me anything, and it will be yours," I breathed into her ear, making her shiver and sigh.

She whimpered, but managed to to plead, "Touch me, Eric. Please touch me." In her frenzy, she'd started running her hands up and down my thighs, making it difficult for me to maintain a straight thought.

I wanted to see her let herself go. She was in her own human version of bloodlust, but while our exchange had heated things up, it had done nothing but enhance the feelings already present. This gave me comfort. I would never want to push her into doing something she'd regret.

"As you wish," I answered, and she moaned again. She brought her right arm up around my neck, and pulled my head down to hers, assaulting my mouth with her plump, wet lips. As I revelled in the friction she was providing me, I let my hands explore her small, but perfect, voluptuous body. She was so soft, and warm. My fingers found her left breast, so heavy and round. I played with her nipple, tweaking and rolling it through the barely-there fabric, and it seemed to ignite her. But I wanted more.

My right hand snaked down past the waistband of her panties, searching for what would really set her off. I inched past the short, damp, blonde curls, and wasn't surprised to find her sex completely drenched. I wasted no time acquainting myself with her most secret area, letting my fingers dance over her swollen clit. She immediately cried out at the intimate contact, and I fed off her reaction, feeling her arousal through the beginnings of our bond, and smelling her response to me.

I knew how close I was getting from merely rubbing myself on her body, but I wanted Sookie to come with me. I sped up my assault on her throbbing bundle of nerves, in turn making her quake with lust. I moved lower, wasting no time in plunging one, then two of my fingers into her dripping, but incredibly tight channel, all while letting my thumb bring her closer and closer to release.

As soon as her tight little pussy started contracting in orgasm, I felt myself let go. "Sookie... fuuuuuuuck!" I gasped, as wave after wave of pleasure took over.

She cried out and whimpered, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, Eric, yeeeeeeesssss!"

I held her tightly as we both came down from our mutual highs. She covered her face in embarrassment when I moaned, as I licked my fingers clean of her juices. I found it amusing, but also sad. She had no idea how delicious and alluring she truly was.

"Love, you taste like heaven. Please do not be ashamed of the pleasure you've given yourself, nor of the pleasure you've given me. This is only the beginning. I have so very much to show you, and share with you." She nodded silently, then stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Sorry! I'm so tired all of a sudden," she apologized.

I shook my head, then kissed her nose, "Sleep, my love. There is some time until dawn, but I think I've tuckered you out," I said suggestively, waggling my eyebrows to her. As she laughed at me, I sped to the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. She let me clean her up, and I quickly did the same for myself, chucking my pants into the dirty laundry.

Ignoring my earlier thoughts of protecting her sensibilities, I came back to bed naked. Sookie was already out like a light. As I wrapped my body around her small frame, I reflected on the last couple days, and how much this little human had changed my undead existence. She'd brought a light back into my life, and had reawakened me in a way I could never truly repay her for. So much could happen in the next little while, but I was bound and determined to fight for her. Nothing would take my angel away from me... may the gods help anyone who tried.

I drifted into downtime as I waited for the sun to take me into my day rest, and muttered words I never thought I'd say in my undead life. "_Jag älskar dig, min ängel._"

A very short time later, I was pulled out of my downtime by Godric's call, something he rarely used anymore. I delicately extracted myself from Sookie's sleeping form, and managed to hastily throw on a pair of jeans before dashing toward the outdoor balcony, where Godric was waiting.

He did not look at me as I went to his side. He was focused out into the black, dense forest outside the castle walls. He did not look happy, and after a split second, I understood why.

We had some unwanted visitors.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I did it again! Mouah ha ha! So? Go on, let me know what you think, it makes me update faster! ;) xoxo Keri :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight In Her Eyes

_A/N: I'm a terrible person. I know. I'm bad, and a total liar. Well, not intentionally. This chapter took FOREVER to finish, even though it's not that long. I must have rewritten it a million times. I think I lost my mojo when it comes to lemons, I don't know why! *sobs* _

_My lovely ladies, Gaby and Kristen, aka Gabrielleblue and Kshep57, tell me I'm nuts, and give me love and support. Best. Buddies. Ever. _

_So, read it. Tell me what you think. At least I've planned - in detail - the next 4-5 chapters. _

_*rocks back and forth in the corner*_

_xoxo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Midnight In Her Eyes<p>

GPOV

The two vampires were circling the perimeter of the castle, trying to find a way in. The barrier was an invisible one, designed in the same vein as the barrier preventing vampires from entering a human home. Perhaps, after Eric's ordeal, it was foolish of me to have a witch perform such a spell for our protection, but I held no ill will toward them. I had to believe it was a terrible, but isolated incident. Eric, at the time, had sarcastically called me "progressive", for being so accepting. Even cursed, he could be a smug bastard. Perhaps that was my fault.

Eric, clad only in a pair of jeans, stood beside me, sniffing the air. He growled angrily, knowing right away what I'd recognized moments before he joined me outside.

"Compton," he almost barked, maddening rage bubbling dangerously close to the surface.

He took a few calming, but unnecessary breaths, and asked, "How do we proceed?"

I thought a moment, then answered, "Go back inside. I will go to the gate to speak with them. I do not wish for you to lose control. As much as I, too, want to rip him limb from limb, we need to approach this diplomatically. It will buy us the time we need. Now go," I ordered.

Eric huffed, and dashed back into the castle. I truly did not order him around as much as some makers would their children, but sometimes it was necessary.

I leapt from the high balcony and shot through the air to the front gates, where I could see the two trespassers pacing, and from the sound of it, arguing heatedly.

I landed gently on the ground in their line of sight, but went unnoticed. Unbelievable.

"... and you couldn't even keep that little piece of ass happy for long enough to hand her over to the Queen! How incompetent are you? Sophie-Anne will have both our heads for your oversight!" This must have been the Queen's second Lieutenant, Andre. He didn't look like much: short, blond, and a slight build. I estimated his age to be around five hundred or so. Maybe a match for Compton, but certainly laughable to Eric and I.

Compton. Not much taller than I, with a thin build, and dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. He was sporting ridiculous sideburns. I am not sure if it was the piss-poor taste in fashion, or the mere sound of his over-exaggerated Southern drawl which made me roll my eyes.

"I certainly did everything I could with that backwater virgin! What would you have had me do, tie her to the bed once we arrived? I suppose I could have just made it easier and chained her like a dog? How would that sound, Andre?"

They started scuffling like two overgrown toddlers, so I took the opportunity to make myself known. From behind the gate, I cleared my throat. It was enough to get their attention. Compton took one look at me and hissed, advancing to the gate in the blink of an eye. To a human eye, anyway.

I wasn't impressed by his feeble attempt at testosterone, but he angrily shouted, "Where is she? I know she's here! I can smell her all around this place!"

I stood my ground, protected by the ward, but also my own strength. I knew when it came down to it, I could take these two out in the blink of an eye.

Holding my hands behind my back, I played the situation as I thought was best.

"I am terribly sorry, but to whom exactly are you referring?" I asked, my best poker-face in place.

Compton advanced angrily to the gate, and was immediately thrown on his ass. Too close to the property for the magical ward's comfort. I couldn't help my smug smile.

"You're lying! Sookie is here! She is mine, and you will surrender her immediately!" He demanded, as Andre stood a ways back, hands fisted in anger, though I am not entirely sure if it was directed at me, or his mutton-chopped companion.

I played confused for a moment, then said, "Ah, I think I do remember her. Miss Stackhouse? Yes, she came here a couple of nights ago, seeking help. However, she did not belong to any vampire. She was very adamant about it, as a matter of fact. It would seem you are too late, though. She left last night, said she was going home, wherever that may be. Funny, I did not think to ask..." I trailed off, tapping my chin for effect.

Compton and Andre did not seem to buy my lacklustre attempt at lying, but they were stuck. Dawn was approaching.

Andre growled, "We WILL be back. You're full of shit, I can tell. You'll be sorry you crossed the Queen of Louisiana. Bill," he turned his head towards man-bangs, "back to the hotel. Now."

They sped off into the forest, and I darted back into the safety of the castle.

I would certainly have some new developments to report to my child and his new found love.

SPOV

Despite my exhaustion, I woke up a little while later to a disappointingly empty bed. But before I had a chance to be sad about it, Eric came back into the room, clad only in a pair of low-hanging jeans. In the dim light shining through the open bedroom door, I could see the muscles in his upper body flex and twist as he moved about the room.

Closing the door, the room was plunged into darkness, but Eric swiftly moved to the adjoining bathroom, flicking the light on and keeping the door open a crack so I wouldn't be fumbling around when I woke up. Sweet.

I waited for him to rejoin me in the oversized bed, eager to be wrapped in his arms once more. There was a shuffle of clothing, then the bed moved as he took his place next to me. I was on my side, facing away from him, but I couldn't help the contented sigh I gave as he wrapped his large body around me.

I drifted off once more, and the last thing I heard was "I love you, Sookie."

I woke again at three in the afternoon. I really was getting used to vampire hours, but it was a good thing in my book, at least when it came to spending more time with Eric.

A smile crept across my face, and without turning my head, I reached behind me to hug him closer... only to find his absolutely bare flesh. Did I reach too high? I knew he was without a shirt, but I trailed my hand down... down... down... oh. Oh! Oooooh. Eric was completely naked!

Okay, so I let my hand linger a little longer than necessary on his bare – and incredibly firm – ass. He was mine now, wasn't he? Still, it felt a little wrong to do it without his permission, and more importantly, while he was technically dead for the day.

I reluctantly covered him up with the sheet, and made my way to his bathroom. It was very different from the one in my room, though no less opulent. I was eternally grateful there was a toilet, but wondered why he needed one. I'd have to ask later, though I suspected it was, again, Godric's work.

The room was full of dark, rich browns and beiges, with wood and marble everywhere. By the shuttered windows was a huge jacuzzi tub, fit for a very large vampire, with room to spare. To its right was the shower area, once again open to the room, save for a half-wall dividing it from the tub. There were candles strategically placed about the room, but all of them were brand new, and never lit. I immediately thought of breaking them in with Eric once he rose, which led me to other more suggestive thoughts.

I wanted Eric. Badly. It wasn't a feeling I was very used to, though. I'd only been with Bill before, and if I was being honest with myself, the passion had been non-existent. Not that I had anything to compare it to, but since Bill often got impatient with me, I was frequently left (excuse the pun) in the cold. It seemed all he cared about was getting my blood.

But Eric... there was so much more to him. Sure, the only sexual experience we'd had involved a blood exchange, but the way my body reacted to him, just to his presence... there was something combustible between us, and I felt it right down to my last cell. It wasn't the blood. It was so much more. That thought alone comforted me more than I could ever describe. From the second we saw each other, something in both of us recognized the other. I wasn't about to let him go.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I decided I didn't want to be away from Eric long, dead to the world or not.

After rushing back to my room to grab some clothes for later that evening, I took a took a fast shower, and headed to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. Truth be told, I wasn't very hungry, but I knew better than to start skipping meals.

Less than forty-five minutes later, I was making my way back up the stairs to Eric's room. I hadn't yet put on the clothes I'd chosen, having only thrown a robe on after my shower. Feeling a little daring, I decided to follow Eric's lead; as I stepped up next to my side of the bed, I let the robe fall to the floor, and snuck back under the sheet, cuddling up to my vampire. After a moment or two inhaling his scent, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

EPOV

I was accustomed to rising a little before sunset due to my age, and I could tell there was at least a half hour before I'd be able to rise and leave the room. But as I came to my senses, I remembered I wasn't alone. For the first time, I had a human warming my bed, breathing and filling the silence with the steady beat of her heart.

My Sookie.

She was resting peacefully, curled against my chest. I could smell the light scent of my soap on her skin, telling me she'd been up and about today. I let my hands stroke her silky skin, and was elated realize, aside from the bedsheet, she was completely bare. Vixen! My little angel was playing again! She was a mystery, sweet and innocent as could be, while a wicked little tease lurked just under the surface.

A small giggle announced she was awake. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"My love, have you been naughty while I've been at rest?" I whispered huskily into her ear, making her squirm.

She let out a sigh and looked up at me, batting her eyelashes innocently, her baby blues shining. "Why I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, sir." She bit her lower lip for added effect.

I growled and pulled her up to me. The sheet that had been wrapped around her was slipping down, and I longed to see her gorgeous body. I growled again and the sound seemed to set her off. Mine.

My lips ghosted over hers until she whimpered. I let her take the lead, and she kissed me hard, pouring so much passion into it, I thought I might combust... always a dangerous thought for a vampire.

My tongue easily found hers, and I moaned as I tasted her. The sheet was around her waist, and her breasts were crushed against my chest. I needed her. I wanted her. I had to show her what she did to me, and how she made every part of me jump to life - some more prominently than others.

I moved my hands over every part of skin I could find, savoring the feeling. I wanted to devour her, mind, body, and soul.

She let out a squeal of surprise as I overpowered her small frame, flipping us so I was looming over her, carefully balancing my weight. I was about to tell her exactly what I wanted to do to her, when she surprised me again. She beat me to it.

Her small hands came up to my face, and she looked into my eyes, lust pouring off of her in waves. "Eric, I want you. I want you to make me yours. Please... take all of me. I need you."

I restrained myself another moment, letting her words sink in. "My angel... you are already mine. As I am yours." When I pulled back a little to rest on my elbows, she whimpered again. I smiled, and chuckled deeply as I licked my lips, and began pulling back the sheet, ever so slowly, until she was completely exposed.

She flushed from lust, as well as embarrassment. It was a human reaction I fully intended on breaking her of. She was far too perfect to ever be shy. I shook my head as I ghosted my fingertips over her body. "No, love. Don't ever feel that way around me. You are absolutely beautiful."

She smiled up at me, through heavy-lidded eyes, and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

I grinned, and lowered my lips to hers again. The energy around us became so charged, I swear I could feel tiny shocks where our bodies met. Lips, hands, everything. I kissed across her jaw to the spot right behind her ear, which elicited a breathless moan. I smiled into her neck, running my blunt teeth across her jugular. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, and at the back of my mind, I wondered how I wasn't draining her dry; I somehow remained in complete control. I knew without a doubt it was my love for her that kept me in check. Nothing would ever harm her again.

She ran her small, hot hands up my back, then clutched at my hair as I made my way down to her full breasts. Her pink nipples were hard and ready, begging for my undivided attention. I licked my lips and took the left one into my mouth, letting my tongue, then teeth work her into a frenzy. I kneaded the other breast at the same time, making her arch right off the bed, then moved to show the other the same attention. But I was just getting warmed up.

I let my fangs click down, and she gasped as I dragged them across her skin. Suddenly, she was pulling my shoulders up, trying to get my attention. Had I done something wrong?

Apparently not, as she once again planted her succulent lips on mine. She kissed me a moment, and I was only too glad to reciprocate, but she broke away to run her tongue along each of my now completely exposed – and very sharp – fangs. It was as though she hit a nerve that went directly to my cock, which was already at full attention and throbbing; it was so eager to be inside of her. For the first time in a millennium, I think I whimpered.

Without warning, she thrust her tongue under my fang, piercing it. As soon as I tasted her blood, all control was out the window. I needed to make love to her. I needed to fuck her. I needed to devour her in every way possible.

I slashed my own tongue and kissed her hard. As soon as our blood mingled together, a shock wave went through us both, and I was sure I actually saw a bright light. The second exchange.

No words were needed. Not anymore. She reached down past my waist, her fingers finding my aching shaft. She gasped, and I knew instantly my size alarmed her. She was relatively inexperienced, so I knew she might find me intimidating. I'm not a small vampire, in any capacity. She had nothing to fear, as I planned on preparing her very, very well before I had her.

She started pumping me up and down, spreading the pre-cum around my swollen head, while licking her lips. It felt so good, I thought for a moment I'd come in her hand. Not a chance. I kissed my way down her navel, pausing to tongue her belly button. She giggled and sighed, but I continued. I nipped and teased her sensitive skin, making my way to my target. She had a small nest of blonde curls, glistening with arousal. Heaven.

She sucked in her breath as I teased her, letting my tongue lathe everywhere but her small bundle of nerves.

In a mere whisper, she begged, "Eric... please..."

I stifled my grin. Without a word, I went straight for her, licking circles over her clit, making her jump off the bed in reaction. I then let my thumb work her over as I moved lower still, to roughly thrust my tongue into her weeping sex. She was panting and saying my name over and over. I could feel how close she already was. Perfect. At my hands, I'd make her little body come over and over again. She was mine, and I intended to worship her the way she truly deserved.

I moved my concentration back up, and added one, then two of my fingers to her dripping pussy, immediately finding the spot that would make her putty in my capable hands. I bit lightly on her clit, while rapidly circling my tongue. I thrust into her with my fingers; once, twice... three times and she let go completely, coming hard around my hand, throbbing and contracting so tightly I wondered how I'd ever fit.

As she was coming down from her first high, I licked my fingers clean, then crawled back up her body, resting my weight against her without crushing her. She kissed me, not caring if she tasted herself on my lips.

I asked her seriously, "Are you ready for me, little one?" I still needed to know she was sure.

She nodded emphatically. "Yes, Eric. Please, I can't wait anymore."

It was all the permission I needed.

I grabbed my cock and lined myself up with her heat. Her legs automatically wrapped around my hips, and I gasped as I pushed myself into her hot, tight channel. Even with the preparation, I had to work myself in, inch by inch. She took all of me, something I never thought she'd be able to do; she gripped me like a vise, so tightly it was almost painful. At least, it would have been, were it not my own personal nirvana.

I waited for her to adjust, and I was torn in two. Part of me wanted to pound her into oblivion... to fuck her until she begged for release. The other part of me wanted to take it slowly, to savor and enjoy her, to make love to her tenderly until the sun came up.

The little minx made the decision for me.

Her hands moved down my back to my ass, and as she pulled me into her, she thrust her hips upward.

"Baby, please, we have all the time in the world for romance, right now, I just need you. Show me you need me, too. Please, Eric." She was begging. Fuck. I was only too happy to oblige.

She cried out as I pulled all the way out, and plunged back in, in one hard thrust.

"Fuck, Sookie, I need you. Do you see what you do to me, Lover? How fucking hard you've made me?" I groaned as she somehow clenched her pussy even tighter. I sat back on my knees and pulled her hips up off the bed, so I could fuck her at a different angle. She was chanting my name, over and over again.

Needing to be closer, I pulled her up so she was straddling my thighs. I held on to her hips, impaling her over and over on my stiff cock. Gods, I'd never felt such pleasure, not in my entire life – or death.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and found my lips once more. I was drowning in her essence.

Once she started swivelling her hips, I knew I was done for. The sensation was staggering. I'd always had legendary stamina, yet this little girl had me coming faster than a pubescent adolescent with a Playboy.

Sookie's lips were suddenly at my ear. "Bite me, Eric. Take what's yours."

I took one look into her shining eyes, and answered, "Only if you bite me, Sookie."

A little hint of a smile spread across her lips, while her breathing became more labored. I could feel how close she was, and I was about to follow. It was time. The last exchange.

I bent my head to her breast, and after a rough lick, I bit, letting her blood flow into me like wine.

A moment later, I felt her teeth on my neck, and without hesitation, she broke the skin. The second she did, the air in the room changed. It became charged and electric. A golden light enveloped both of us as we became one, bathing the room in its glow.

I was lost. Nothing would ever feel so perfect.

We reached our climaxes at the same time, our cries echoing throughout the room. It was remarkable, and it seemed to go on forever. All the while, though I was lost to the passion of our union, I knew in my heart this was more than the bond at work. This was my curse, breaking once and for all.

She set me free.

* * *

><p><em>AN: BTW, I wanted to thank you all for the overwhelming response I've gotten, especially for the last chapter! Some days, to be honest, your kind words and encouragement are the only things that get me writing!_

_I'll beg! Please review!_

_xoxo Keri_


	6. Chapter 6 The Only One

_A/N: Okay, this is going to get awkward. I seriously want to make out with every single one of you. Why, you ask? Because of the ridiculously crazy amount of love you left for the last chapter. Over 80 reviews? Are you all nuts? I can't even begin to tell you how happy it made me. Hence, the makeout offers. Unless putting out would make it more even? Nooooo, wait. I know! Have Eric and Sookie put out. Together. Yes? Better? They're a lot sexier than I am! :P_

_Cheers to my partners in crime, Kristen and Gaby. We're a world apart, but I'd still hide a body for you any day of the week. Mouah._

_So, on with the chapter. I came up with most of it sitting at my desk at work, with a bottle of Minute Maid Lemonade staring me in the face. "Made with real lemons!", it said. The lemonade told me to give you lemons. Ask and you shall receive._

_I love you all! Keep the reviews coming, I absolutely adore them! xoxo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Only One<p>

SPOV

Everything hit me at once; the completed bond, the mutual orgasms, the strange golden light. And to me, most importantly, Eric's curse breaking. As soon as his blood hit my lips, I felt everything he was feeling. It amplified our completions, letting them go on for what seemed like minutes rather than seconds. I needed a string of new words for mind-blowing.

But, underneath the shared emotions, under the closeness I felt for the love of my life, was the curse crumbling. It felt like a giant wall coming down, a steel door unlocking, and oxygen after being submerged underwater for far too long.

My Eric was free.

We were still seated upright, his head buried in my chest, his arms wound tightly around my back. We were still coming down off the sexual and magical high of our union, but I didn't want to move. It didn't matter that he was still inside of me; as far as I was concerned, it was where he should stay.

I was stroking his hair, running my nails lightly down his neck, when I felt something coming from him. It all but smacked me in the face, his feelings were so overwhelming. It was a flurry of conflicting emotions: relief, anger, strength, sadness, uncertainty. But, above everything else, was love. I basked in it for a moment, and sent all of my own love right back to him. I could definitely get used to this bond thing.

When I felt his shoulders start to shake in relieved sobs, I comforted him, stroking his hair and telling him it would be alright. These were not the tears of weakness. On the contrary, they were the tears of a warrior made whole once more. Somehow, I knew he'd never show this kind of vulnerability to anyone else, and it made me beam with pride to know I meant so much to him.

I leaned back and put my hands on either side of his face, turning it upward to look at me. There were streaks of red down each of his cheeks. I felt so much warmth and love for him, and felt such a connection, it was difficult to tell where my feelings ended and his began. I welcomed it with every ounce of my being.

I smoothed a few strands of hair from his face, and smiled at him, bringing a feather-light kiss to his forehead. He sighed, and smiled back to me, looking as though he was searching for the right words. When he seemed at a loss, I carefully kissed the blood tears from his face and eyes.

His grip on me tightened, and he looked at me again, whispering, "You have no idea what you've done for me, my love. I will spend the rest of eternity showing you what you mean to me, if you'll let me."

The weight of his statement didn't have time to fully sink in before his lips found mine again. He kissed me softly at first, taking the time to taste me. His tongue massaged mine in lazy, deep circles. It was enough to leave me breathless, but I wanted him to devour me. I wanted to stay lost in my Viking.

My hips rocked as I felt him grow impossibly hard inside me. Somehow I knew if I didn't have human limitations, we'd be consuming each other from dusk till dawn. Thankfully, those pesky limitations were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Eric lifted me as if I weighed nothing, and set me gently on my back. He hovered over my body, taking a moment to look me over. He ran his huge hands over my calves, then my thighs, massaging lightly as he went. Nothing about his touch was impatient, or aggressive; he simply wanted to know every part of my body.

I shivered as his cool touch made its way to my chest. He palmed my breasts and ran his thumbs over my aching nipples. I sighed, and he flashed me a grin. He travelled over my shoulders and down my arms, taking my much smaller hands in his. He brought the left one up to his face, and closed his eyes as he leaned into it with his cheek. He kissed my palm, then took my wrists into his hand, and stretched them over my head. I exhaled and ground into him, trying to catch any friction I could. The entire time, he'd been inside of me, stretching and filling me in ways I couldn't ever have imagined. It was a deliciously exquisite feeling.

I surrendered completely to him as he began to pump in and out of me, hitting depths I never knew existed. I marvelled for a moment how he'd even managed to fit everything he had inside of me. Intimidating was a good word to describe what he was packing. Not that you'd ever hear me complain.

This time was slower, and sweeter than our first joining. He let my wrists go, and I wrapped my arms – as best I could – around his broad, muscled back, needing him as close to me as possible. His arms followed suit, and we clutched at one another, kissing and nuzzling, touching everywhere.

It didn't take long for me to start panting, that familiar pressure beginning to coil in my abdomen. I could feel him getting close as well, not only physically, but through the bond. It amplified our joining tenfold.

When Eric reached down between us to circle my clit, I exploded, fireworks going off behind my eyelids. I screamed his name, unable to hold back the utterly euphoric high I was reaching, taking him right along with me. He swelled and filled me as he came, even harder than before. A string of words I couldn't understand left his mouth, which somehow left me wanting him more.

I snuggled into him as he rolled onto his back.

"Lover, I believe you've done the impossible," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm, what's that?" I asked.

"You've left a vampire breathless," he said, matter-of-factly.

I looked up at him, and channelled his favorite expression, cocking my eyebrow in question.

He couldn't keep stone faced any longer, and let out a big, barking laugh, which sent me into a fit of giggles. My laughing fit gave Eric the brilliant idea to re-enact his tickle attack from the previous night, minus the layers of clothing. I squealed and squirmed in his arms, but he was far too strong for me. So I tried begging.

"Eric! Stop... I can't! It's going to... get messy!" I managed to plead, in between gasps and giggles. I was right, though. Two rounds of sex, no waiting. Well, I needed a shower. We both did.

Eric stopped, but was still laughing at how easily he made me lose it. He rolled off the bed and stood up, in all his naked glory. Yowza. I don't think I'd ever get used to the idea that a specimen like Eric was all mine.

He caught me staring and waggled his eyebrows. "See something you like, my little vixen?"

I rolled my eyes and protested, "Ooooh, no! Tell the witches I want the curse back! Looks like your ego has re-inflated!" I exclaimed jokingly, which led him to laugh again, then lunge forward to throw me over his shoulder.

Tears of laughter were streaming down my face as he made his way to the bathroom so we could shower. He didn't let me down as he turned on the water, so I smacked his perfect ass, which only made him growl.

We relaxed once we were together under the hot water. He let me adjust the temperature to my liking, as too hot or cold didn't affect him. The water from the rainfall shower head came down on us, and I warmed up as I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to wrap my head around how my life had changed in such a short a time.

Eric sensed my racing thoughts as he asked, "What is going on in that head of yours? Are you alright?" He was concerned, even if my emotions were mostly happy. Some were confused, and a little worried.

I sighed. "Of course I'm alright. It's just..." I trailed off, unsure of how to word what I was feeling.

He tilted my chin up so he could look me in the eye. "You're worried I will be different?"

He hit the nail on the head. Maybe part of me was worried I wouldn't be enough for him?

"Maybe. Yes. I don't know. I'm just scared. I know you love me, and I can feel you're not lying. I'm just worried, now that the curse is broken, and you're back to your old self... Eric, will I be enough for you? I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel, you know, like you owe me something -"

He cut me off, fire in his eyes, though it wasn't anger. "Sookie, I meant what I said before, even if I didn't give you proper chance to answer. I want you. I love you, and I would take care of you for eternity and longer if you'd let me. The curse wasn't something that made me a different person. It was a weight on my shoulders, a sadness that enveloped me, every minute, every hour, every day. Even while I rested. Nothing made me happy. Until you. You, my love, are my shining beacon, my angel who guided me home. I haven't changed. I'm just able to be happy again. And if you are ever uncertain of that, please know this: every day we are together, I will make sure you know how much I love you."

I was really crying at this point. Who knew a Viking vampire would say the most romantic things a girl could ever hear?

Letting the hot water rain down on us, I clung to him for a few minutes, just needing the closeness. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. He only stroked my back, and hummed a haunting, but comforting tune in my ear.

"So," I started, trying to think of the right wording for my question. Eric looked down at me expectantly. "So... are we even going to address the little light show back there? I mean... that's not something that happens every day. Any thoughts?"

He smiled, answering, "I was wondering when you'd mention it. I think I understand what happened, and it makes me believe there is more to you than we might know."

Huh?

He went on. "I have no idea what it might be. But, if you were entirely human, my love, I do not believe the reaction would have been as... spectacular."

He saw my confusion and shook his head. "Don't worry yourself. We'll get to the bottom of it eventually. Let's get through the next few days first, alright?"

I nodded, unable to think of what I could say. What the heck else could I be? If the bond didn't tell me otherwise, I'd think he was yankin' my chain.

As the water heated my skin, I tried to clear my mind. But something else was bothering me.

"Eric?" I asked, as I lifted my head to him again.

"Yes, my angel?"

"I'm scared, about what's coming. I'm terrified to go back to the summit, what if they take me?" I asked nervously.

"Love, you are now my bonded. Even if they wanted to, by vampire law, any who tried to harm you would meet the true death. But you have me, and Godric, not to mention the king and his guards to protect you. We will get through it together. I promise you that," he assured me calmly. He then paused, looking like he was trying to find the right words for what to say next.

"Eric, what are you not telling me?" I moved my hands to my hips, and gave him the eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I'll have to remember how well you can read me now, Miss Stackhouse. You're right, something happened last night, though Godric will have to fill us both in once we join him."

"Fine, but I won't have any of that, Viking. No keeping things from me. I may be small, but I know which buttons to push to make you talk!" I tried to look menacing, even jabbing my finger into his chest, but next to someone the size of Eric, I probably looked like a cartoon.

He swiftly took my pointed finger in his giant fist, and pulled me to him once more, growling into my ear, "And what buttons would they be, little one?"

A challenge? Okie dokie.

With a sly grin, and my hand still captured in his, I moved the other down his defined abs, to his impressive package. He was attempting a steely resolve, though I knew he was trying to reign in that big laugh of his.

I bit my lower lip and took his shaft into my hand, pumping it a few times until he let go and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. He let go of my other hand to steady himself on the tiled wall, and I took the opportunity to push him down to sit on the shower bench.

I had a feeling Eric's libido was the stuff of legends, considering his ridiculously short recovery time. And there he was, with barely a touch from me, standing at attention once more.

I stood in front of him, looking down only slightly because of our difference in height. He looked at me attentively, the bond reading with amusement, curiosity, and a tidal wave of lust. But still, he said nothing, and let me take the lead.

I was feeling mighty brave, and a little adventurous. I slowly lowered myself to my knees, and licked my lips. This was brand new territory for me, never having done it with Bill. Then again, I never really wanted to with him. He was all about a means to an end, and for him, it'd always been sex. No two ways about it. I shook the memory from my mind and focused on the treat before me. I guess I'd find out if I was a natural or not.

Eric sucked in a breath as I took him in my hand once more, and moved in to lightly lick him from base to tip. I felt wonderful; powerful and sexy, and happy I could make my man melt into a puddle. Score one for Sookie.

Using my other hand to play with his balls, I went for it. I licked his head, and then wrapped my mouth around as much of him as I could. I licked and sucked, twirling my tongue around the underside of his member, wrapping my hand around what I couldn't fit. I pumped him up and down, as I hollowed out my cheeks to suck him hard.

I was so lost in the enjoyment and thrill of what I was doing, I didn't notice the words and other incoherent sounds falling out of his mouth.

"Fuck! Oh gods, that's it, Lover... yes... fuck me with your mouth... yes!" He squeezed his eyes shut, but I gazed up at him, in rapt amazement that I was the cause of this.

When he managed to look down at me again, he was pleasantly surprised to find me looking up at him. I could tell he was close. He was panting, hard. I flicked him with my extended tongue and plunged down again, inciting another string of foreign words. He placed a hand at the back of my head, not to push me closer, but to wind his fingers in my hair. A few more seconds had him swelling in my mouth, and releasing down the back of my throat. I swallowed every drop he had to give, licking him clean once he was done.

I'd left him breathless once again, and it made me feel a tremendous amount of pride.

Before I knew it, he'd scooped me up in his arms and kissed me for all I was worth.

"My love, that was perfect. You were exquisite." He kissed me again.

As he set me down so he could go to work finally getting me clean, I said quietly, "Really? I've never... I mean... you're the first..." I was a little embarrassed, even if he said I was great.

He looked shocked, but merely stated, "I would never have known. You, little one, are without a doubt the best I've ever had." Kiss. "In every," kiss, "single," kiss, "way."

I giggled and sighed as he worked my shoulder blades into a rich lather.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Eric?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't say anything. Am I the best you've ever had?" He questioned, and for a second, I bought the little show of insecurity. But I knew better.

Without turning around, I declared, "Eric Northman, you already know very well I barely have anything to compare it to. But yes, to feed that giant ego of yours, you are the best I've ever had, probably the best anyone has ever had, and you very well know it! Now hush up!"

I wasn't remotely serious, except the part about his abilities. It was too much fun playing with him.

I could feel him lean down over me, and breathe into my ear. "Yes, dear. And I love you with all my heart." He nipped at my earlobe, and I burst into giggles.

"I love you, too, Eric."

A little while later, we finally made it out of shower and – reluctantly – got dressed. Eric put on what I now knew was his uniform, which consisted of black jeans and a top. Tonight it was a black v-neck tee that clung to him is all the right places. I pulled on a simple long sleeved white tee, and brown, extremely snug, yoga pants.

After quickly blow-drying my hair, I stood in front of the mirror, marvelling at the wonders ancient vampire blood was doing for my complexion, when Eric sauntered up and pressed himself against me, showing exactly how much he enjoyed my form-fitting pants.

He embraced me from behind, and I giggled at our reflection. His body seemed to swallow me whole... but I loved it. Not to mention the look in his eye as he looked at me. It made me feel utterly adored.

"Come on, handsome, let's go downstairs before poor Godric sends out a search party!" I took his hand and he kissed me on top of my head, then we headed off to find his maker.

Heading downstairs usually meant walking, though not for Eric. He scooped me up in his arms and made a funny show of acting like a caveman as he purposely bounced down the steps, which meant I was in stitches, laughing my head off at his shenanigans.

We found Godric in the kitchen. Eric quickly put me down, but I realized we weren't alone.

Imagine my shock when a tall, impossibly gorgeous Barbie doll sped over and threw herself into Eric's arms. I sure didn't see that coming.

EPOV

I registered the second presence in the room a fraction of a second before she was in my arms. Surprising, considering the maker-child bond. Sookie had done a great job distracting me.

Pam wasn't usually the affectionate type, unless a situation was particularly dire, or we hadn't seen each other in awhile. Both applied in this case.

I could see the confused look on Sookie's face, and I could feel her jealousy radiating off her in waves. I believe I had some 'splaining to do.

Pam released me and looked up at me, relief on her face. "Master, you're you again. It's finally broken." She was blinking back bloody tears.

Godric stood across from us, smiling like a proud parent, at me, but mostly at Sookie. It warmed my undead heart to see how taken he was with her.

I held my hand out and pulled her over to us.

"Yes, Pam. Please, I'd like you to meet the reason it's finally broken. My bonded, Sookie."

As soon as I said Pam's name, the jealousy evaporated. Sookie smiled warmly, and waved nervously, not sure how to greet my child. Pam may have been affectionate with me from time to time, but when she threw herself around Sookie like she was the last lifeline on Earth, Godric and I burst out laughing.

Sookie looked alarmed, but patted Pam's back, and squeaked out, "Nice to meet you!"

Pam seemed to get herself together, and loosened her grip on Sookie so she could look her in the face. Seriously, she said, "I can never thank you enough for bringing my maker back to us."

Sookie looked as though she was going to cry she was so touched. But she crinkled her nose when Pam added, "And if you ever feel like changing things up in the bedroom, I'd be more than happy to... be your guide."

"Pamela!" I barked at her, scolding her for being crude. Godric was doubled over, he was laughing so hard. Traitor.

Feisty little thing she was, Sookie put on her best snarky expression, and after pointedly looking Pam up and down, she answered, "Sorry, honey, but you're lacking the equipment essential to my satisfaction."

I could swear Godric was about to bust a gut. My two thousand year old maker, ladies and gentlemen.

Once the room calmed – and by room, I meant the giggle snorter from the early Roman era – Sookie set about making herself some kind of chicken stir-fry, while Pam regaled us with the current political situation in the kingdom of Louisiana.

She shook her head as she spoke. "I'm telling you, it's all gone to hell. Sophie-Anne has lost her fucking marbles, and all the sheriffs have been kept out of the loop. If I didn't have friends in high places, I wouldn't know what the fuck is happening."

She went on to explain the dire financial situation of the entire kingdom. She was draining the sheriffs dry with the amount she was demanding for the now-monthly tribute, as she now called it, and was even resorting to threatening most of New Orleans into paying her to avoid any "security problems" with the area businesses. Still, despite all this, it was barely making a dent in her sky-high debt.

The would-be marriage to Peter Threadgill was dependent on her procuring the telepath she kept ranting and raving about.

Sookie paused mid-sautée, and interjected. "Sorry, but I've been wondering something. How the heck did this woman know about me? If Bill was sent to... procure me," she made a disgusted face, "then how did she find out all the way from New Orleans?" She was waving the cooking utensil in her hand around in frustration.

Godric tried to calm her. "My dear, we will do everything we can to find out how they discovered you. I have a feeling there is much more to this story than we know."

I took the opportunity to ask about the previous evening. "Godric, you still need to regale us on the story of our unwelcome guests."

He grinned, and told us all about it as Sookie sat and ate. She nearly choked on her dinner when Godric described her former companion as an "overly dramatic Rhett Butler wannabe with a bad man-bang problem". It's not as though I ever felt remotely threatened, but this made me puff up my chest and grin like the Cheshire cat. Sookie just rolled her eyes.

Despite all the joking about Tweedledee and Tweedledum's visit, I could tell she was worried. She was moving her food around her plate, staring off into space. I could feel her emotions running amok.

Pulling her into my lap, I tried to soothe her. She burrowed her face into my neck, and clutched at my shirt.

"Angel, you have nothing to fear. It will all work out for the best," I promised.

She weakly nodded in understanding, but didn't move. Her voice was muffled when she said, "I just don't want to lose you."

Pam and Godric were watching our exchange. Godric was smiling, but Pam looked curious. I was never one to show anyone, let alone a human, this kind of love and attention. It must have been strange for her to comprehend, but I knew she understood. That she accepted it without hesitation meant the world to me. My family was complete.

Godric startled us by snapping his head up toward the direction of the front door. He flashed out of the room with vampire speed, and I knew we must have had company again. The castle was fast becoming a revolving door for guests.

When Godric reappeared with our guest in tow, I chuckled and shook my head, jokingly saying, "Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."

He grinned, and replied, "Tsk tsk. Is that any way to greet your brother?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes? No? Anyone? Let me know! I'll give you a big cyber smoochie! LOL_

_xoxo Keri :)_


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Brightside

_A/N: Okay, I was panicking for awhile, there. I've never had such an issue with writer's block before, especially for a story I'm so in love with writing! Suddenly, there I was the other day, just sitting there, minding my own business, when it hit me again. My muse was back! So, here we have the long awaited chapter update. Yes, I suck. I know. But please know that I am going to finish this story, for me, and especially for all of you. Your support is bordering on crazy, and it makes me wonder why any of you are saying such nice things about little old me. You are the marshmallows inside my Lucky Charms. xoxo_

_Kristen and Gaby... You guys are amazing, and I love you to bits!_

_Don't forget, I've updated the Picasa gallery for the story. Link on my profile._

_A few words of warning: This chapter is all over the place. It's serious, touching, completely goofy... all with a little lemon to round things out. Hope it lives up to the wait._

_xo K_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Mr. Brightside<p>

GPOV

I rose a few hours before the sun set that night, and waited patiently, my thoughts running circles in my head. I was mentally preparing for what was to come. Perhaps it was not the most volatile situation I had ever been a part of, however I worried for the safety of the little angel in the room a few doors away. In my long dead heart, I knew I already loved her, as a father loves a daughter, as a grandfather loves his growing family. It was certainly true. Knowing of Pam's visit later in the evening, and seeing my child Christophe... no matter the dire circumstances, I was filled with joy.

Eric was so preoccupied with Sookie, I was sure he would not even notice Pam getting closer. It would be a lovely surprise, after years of separation. When I had spoken to her the previous evening, I prepared her by explaining about Eric's new love. She was hesitant to trust at first, utterly disbelieving her maker – a once-ruthless, sometimes brutal warrior, with a penchant for bedding as many women as inhumanly possible – was completely taken by a sweet little human. After Eric was cursed, Pam had tried her best to be supportive, but I sent her away when it had become obvious it tore her to pieces to be around the shell of a vampire Eric had become. She went to America, making her own way in the – literally – cutthroat political world.

It was a world in which I was all too familiar, purely by association. My Christophe had battled and taken the throne of Switzerland from an insane piece of work by the name of Johannes in the late nineteenth century. He quickly became a much-loved and very well-respected monarch, known around the world for the fair treatment of his subjects, as well as the swift, brutal punishment of those stupid enough to betray him.

I was extremely proud of both my progenies.

Sookie's muffled cries drifted down the hall into my bedroom. The sound was beautiful, meaningful in a way I could not describe. It meant so much for Eric, and in turn, for me. Salvation. My family would be whole once more.

I could not help the shudder that passed through my body as their bond was completed. The feeling of the curse breaking, and the weight of despair lifting off of my child nearly overwhelmed me. An unnecessary breath caught in my throat, and I began to weep. The emotion radiating off of Eric was overpowering, but what truly made me thank the gods was the force of love coming from Sookie. I felt the love from this unassuming, yet remarkable human, and could only imagine what it was doing to Eric. I felt as though I were bathing in sunlight once more. Unbelievable. She was precious, and likely the closest thing I would ever liken to a daughter. She had bewitched me, for lack of a better word.

It took all my strength to block our connection, but I wanted to leave them to their privacy. Perhaps it was wrong of me to assume, but Sookie, being human – and a Southern American one at that – would have had more conservative views when it came to sexuality. I chuckled to myself, knowing full well after enough time with Eric, her views would no doubt become much more liberated. Eric always had that effect on people.

After a fast shower, I helped myself to a blood and waited for Pam to arrive. It had not taken much convincing on my part to get her to leave Louisiana. Perhaps it was not for good, but it was for the best to have her here, with her family. Given what she had told me, the Queen could not be trusted, and Pam herself expressed the need to escape. After filling her in about Sookie, I knew she was dying (no pun intended) to see if her maker was back to his usual self; at least, the cocky, self-assured, Lothario he once was. Knowing Sookie had him wrapped around her little finger, I was most certain the Lothario bit would be in permanent hibernation. Eric would be more than happy to cater to his love's every whim. The one quality my child never lacked was passion.

When Pam arrived, a mixed look of relief and elation played on her beautiful face. She embraced me tightly, and said, "He's really going to be alright, isn't he?"

I held her to me as she wept, as I had done less than an hour earlier. The human belief that vampires have no capacity for emotion is an egregious misconception.

Pam and I headed to the kitchen, where I heated a blood for her. She stayed silent for a long while, and I gave her the time she needed.

Her reflection made me think of the one missing link under my roof – Christophe. Eric and I had been together for more than a millennium, but throughout the years, he had often ventured out on his own. He'd always been fearless and confident, and a true predator in every way. Admittedly, Eric and I were physical at the very beginning, seeking comfort in each other the way eternal companions sometimes do. But he was first and foremost a lover of women, something I respected.

I found Christophe one night in the late sixteenth century, during one of Eric's longer absences. He had been on the brink of death, his body ravaged by disease. My Christophe embraced his immortality from the moment he woke, eyes eager to take in the world around him. He and I were together for a long time, in a deeper way than I was with Eric. Perhaps we always would be, in one way or another.

He, too, eventually ventured out to find his own footing. He was naturally charismatic, so it did not surprise me to find he had secured himself an entire kingdom in a very short time. He stayed in Switzerland, and Eric found his way home to me, as he always did. He took to his brother immediately, which delighted me to no end. And despite our travels, we never left Christophe for long. I hated parting from my children. Switzerland seemed like the natural place for Eric and I to settle after he was cursed. It was Christophe's territory. I am older and stronger than most vampires, yes, but to play the political card and have a king backing us was an easy choice. And so, we had been here ever since.

Pam jumped up when she heard Eric and Sookie finally making their way downstairs. I certainly expected the greeting she gave Eric, but was shocked when she launched herself at an unsuspecting Sookie. Eric and I tried to hide our amusement, but failed miserably, as we burst into laughter. I completely lost it when Eric became territorial, as his child made a pass at his mate. It had been too long since I had laughed so hard.

I could not help but perk up at the approach of a familiar vampire. The others looked at me questioningly as I sped to the front door to let in the very welcomed guest.

Standing before me, in a fashionable knee length coat and white turtleneck, flashing the brilliant smile I was so familiar with, was Christophe.

He bent at the waist and kissed the back of my hand, something I had always insisted was unnecessary.

I shook my head at him, commenting with a smile, "Now, should I not be the one doing the hand kissing, your Majesty?" I did not even attempt to avoid the mocking tone.

Christophe let out a barking laugh, and hugged me tightly, and quickly kissed my lips. "Godric, you bow to no one. Now," he clapped his hands together excitedly, "show me the little angel who saved our Viking!"

He quickly threw his coat over the massive bannister, and sauntered through the entryway to the kitchen, as though he owned the place. It was the way Christophe always carried himself. Most people did not know he could just as easily be a complete goof; I could not help chuckling to myself. This was going to be interesting.

SPOV

Eric didn't seem surprised when the new visitor walked into the kitchen. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up."

I knew it must have been Chistophe when he came back with, "Tsk tsk. Is that any way to greet your brother?"

Wow. Okay, Eric was hands down the most beautiful man I'd ever seen... but wow. Oh, for goodness sakes, I'm a red-blooded female, I have eyes! Christophe was dripping sexuality, and looked like that Dolce and Gabbana underwear model I kept seeing ads for in the fashion magazines. He had short, almost black hair, with a neatly trimmed goatee. He wasn't nearly as tall as Eric, but he was built like a deity, and wore his white – is that cashmere? - turtleneck like a second skin.

Either Eric didn't notice my response, or magically brushed it off; either way, I was thankful. Pam, however, was stifling a wide grin. Busted.

Christophe's deep blue eyes danced over to me, where I was still tucked securely against Eric. The king came up to me, and bent at the waist, as he took my hand and lightly kissed it. "_Enchanté, Mademoiselle Stackhouse."_ I couldn't help the nervous, school girl giggle that left my mouth. Oh my.

As I tried to stand up, I noticed Eric's grip around me tighten, not uncomfortably so, but enough to let our guest know what was his. Ah, there it was. The male posturing. I was certainly getting a taste of his possessiveness. He and I would need to have a little chat later. Ugh, men!

I let out an exasperated sigh, and quickly gave up trying to move. Christophe, Godric, and Pam burst out laughing.

"_Mon Dieu_, brother, relax! Any vampire would be foolish to come between the two of you. I could feel your connection as soon I entered the room. _Merveilleux!_" He clapped his hands together. His flamboyance and genuinely good nature were refreshing.

Eric's grip quickly relaxed, becoming an embrace, and I melted into him. I patted his arm and spoke to Christophe. "It's lovely to meet you, your Majesty. I've heard so much about you. Please, call me Sookie." My Gran brought me up to be polite, dang it, and meeting a vampire king was certainly not the time for exceptions.

He smiled. Placing a hand over his heart, he answered, "Of course, Sookie, but only if you promise to never again address me with such formality. What you have done for my brother is something I can never repay. I give you my protection, and my undying respect."

I was so touched my his heartfelt words, and wasn't surprised when Eric's arm let me go, as he got to his feet, and hugged Christophe. I got a little misty-eyed, watching the two of them.

After a split second, I felt a sudden breeze at my back, and was quickly enveloped from behind by a pair of very feminine arms, one around my torso, the other suspiciously close to my breasts.

"Pamela!" Godric sniped, making Pam whine, letting me go.

"But it's such a touching moment, I needed a hug. She's just so warm and cuddly, and... voluptuous," she purred. She actually purred.

Eric and Christophe watched with very different expressions; Christophe with a giddy amusement, and Eric, who looked like a glowering father.

I stepped in before Eric peed on me to mark his territory. Hell, not like he really could, even if he wanted to. Ew! Focus!

"Eric, honey, I'm fine. Pam, we need to discuss boundaries. I like you, but there's a line. Don't cross it, and we're good. Got it? I'm sure we can be the best of friends, but I can't be uneasy about turning my back on you because I'm worried you're gonna goose me. Understand?" My hands were on my hips as I chided her.

Pam looked down, and sincerely answered, "Yes, Sookie. I promise." I swear, I've never seen three sets of eyebrows shoot up so fast in surprise.

"Good. Now, I'm starving, and y'all need to chat. I'm nervous as hell about all this, and we need a plan. Hop to it." As I turned, I tried to hide that I'd shocked myself, ordering around four very old, and powerful vampires.

I bit my lip nervously as I bustled around, gathering the fixings for a turkey sandwich. Eric was suddenly behind me, wrapping me in his muscled arms. He whispered, "You are magnificent, my angel. I love you."

I turned my head to look at him, smirking as I asked, "Are you sure? I'm not too bossy for you?" I tried to keep a straight face.

He grinned in amusement and growled, attacking my neck with a shower of ticklish kisses. I couldn't help squealing with laughter, knowing there was no way I'd escape his steel grip.

Somewhere in the middle of the tickle-growlfest, we heard an impatient, over-exaggerated cough. As we turned around, Christophe snorted in a very un-kingly way, and grinned to Pam, "I do believe he's pussy-whipped, _mon chère_."

After a flurry of mocking profanities, thrown utensils, and soakings from the handheld sink spray, we all settled down. I got my sandwich made, and marvelled at the situation, as I looked at my companions.

They felt like family. I know Gran, wherever she was now, was smiling for me.

As I put my empty plate in the sink, the business portion of the evening began. I wasn't looking forward to it, but we needed to talk about what would happen.

"May I just ask the obvious question?" I asked the group. "What happens when they come looking for me again? If they really do think I'm here, they're not going to let it slide..." I trailed off.

"I am so glad you've brought this up, _ma belle,_" Christophe answered, putting a finger in the air. He looked to Godric. "I certainly didn't come alone."

Godric nodded, and said, "As we speak, the royal guard has us surrounded, just outside the castle walls. They are ready, should anyone try anything... untoward."

I instantly felt better. While the protection in this room alone was calming, anything else was a lovely bonus. I was in over my head, and truly had no idea what they were capable of. That is, if this Sophie-Anne was as crazy as Pam said she was.

She chimed in, as if reading my expression. "Sookie, all this protection aside, you need to know... once the Queen sets her sights on something, she's relentless. Having a telepath in her retinue would instantly put her back at the top of the food chain, as far as the monarchy in North America goes. Hell, I don't know of any monarch the world over that's actually secured one. What's worse is that since she's already told everyone about you, including Peter Threadgill, to show up empty-handed would essentially put her undead existence on the chopping block. Losing her title would be the least of her problems. Understand?"

I nodded my head solemnly, unable to stop the tears that spilled down my cheeks. As Eric squeezed my shoulders, I shook my head. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't ended up here. I can never repay you..."

Eric took my face in his large hands, and as he brushed away my tears, he said, "Nevermind, my love. There is nothing to repay." He kissed my wet cheeks and gathered me in a hug.

Pam threw up her hands, breaking up the serious moment. "Oh, hell, Sookie, would you kindly give my master his balls back? Fuck me, Eric, I'm happy you're back, but I had no bloody idea you'd go all 'Notebook' on me!"

"Pam, when have you seen 'The Notebook'?" Godric asked, eyebrow cocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, Rachel McAdams is a hot piece of Canadian tail."

Something told me there would never be a dull moment with Pam around for comic relief.

Christophe stood up, suddenly excited, and declared, "That's it, we need a distraction. We still have another couple nights before the ball, and that means plenty of time for strategy meetings. To the living room. It's time for battle." His words came out seriously, and I wondered what he meant.

The others didn't say a word as we left the kitchen. I was completely clueless, especially when Godric and Christophe started moving furniture out of the way in the living room. Were they going to fight each other?

Eric and Pam were strangely silent, and the bond told me nothing. Eric must have been controlling his emotions. Christ on a cracker, what the hell was going on?

Godric flicked a few switches and pushed a couple buttons, and suddenly, we were bathed in the light of a giant flat-screen television, hanging on the wall opposite the fireplace.

No. Way.

Really?

Seriously?

You have got to be kidding me.

Bright colors flooded the screen, and Christophe took control. "I'm choosing for you. You're going down, G."

Did he just call Godric "G"? Oh my lord, it finally happened. I'd finally lost it. I had to be hallucinating.

Eric pulled me down onto the couch next to him, and he was chuckling under his breath.

Godric stood in front on the screen, and when the first chords of Sir Mix-a-Lot's "Baby Got Back" started, I thought I was going to die.

The battle between the Vampire King of Switzerland, and his two thousand year old maker, was actually a battle for dominance... while playing Dance Central 2 on Xbox Kinect.

I thought I was going to pee myself, as I was laughing so hard at Godric pump and gyrate perfectly.

Christophe was watching with a scrutinizing eye, sizing up his competition, Pam was bopping along as she watched from her perch on the back of one of the couches, and Eric was grinning, though he seemed to be taking mental notes.

Godric chose Britney Spears' "Toxic" for Christophe, who was surprisingly spry. Still, it wasn't a perfect performance, and he swore when he finished.

Pam stood up, wanting to give it a shot, and chose to work it to Bananarama's "Venus". A perfect fit for her.

When Eric volunteered, they all looked a little stunned. He'd observed, but had never participated, so they were anxious to see what he could do. Dancing on your own, though, is one thing, but trying to follow the quick movement of an animated character is quite another. Eric had perhaps gotten a little overzealous in his song choice, choosing a hard level, to Gnarls Barkley's "Run".

He was terrible. He couldn't seem to follow the quick pace and jerky movements, and he grew more and more angry, frustrated he wasn't performing well. Something told me he'd always been perfect at everything, so this wasn't going over well.

He gave up halfway through, collapsing back on the couch, cursing under his breath, calling it a "ridiculous waste of time".

I decided it was time for me to show them what I had, so I hopped up, and chose a song that was guaranteed to make Eric feel much better.

Tweet's "Oops (Oh My)" was a song that was sure to have plenty of hip action, and hell, I knew I could move. I couldn't sing if my life depended on it, but I knew I could dance my ass off.

Simply following the game, I twisted and rocked to the sultry song, feeling waves of lust and arousal coming from Eric. Despite that, I maintained my focus, intent on wiping the floor with my competitors.

As the song ended... dead (ha ha) silence. I turned around, and every pair of fangs was down, along with four sets of eyes looking right at me. Uh oh.

Godric and Christophe were quick to snap out of it, though, clapping excitedly as Christophe declared, "_Nous avons une nouvelle gagnante!_ I bow to the new Queen of the Dance!" He bowed, and kissed my hand gallantly.

Pam shook herself out of whatever stupor she was in, and raked my body up and down with her eyes. "Well done, hot stuff. Well done."

Eric was suddenly in front of me, and before I knew it, I was up and over his shoulder, laughing hysterically as he sped to our bedroom.

Horny vampire. Yum.

I suddenly didn't care who else was in the house. We reached the bedroom in record time. I heard the door slam right before I landed with a bounce on the soft bed with a giggle. I barely had time to catch my breath before he was on me, his huge frame covering me in a delicious way.

Eric was practically radiating with want, and just looking into his eyes set me off. He paused, though, running his fingers across my cheek. I melted into his touch, closing my eyes, and sighed contentedly.

The sound of his familiar, low growl made me open them once more. A smile played on his lips.

"Tell me, my little vixen, where did you learn to move like that?" He asked, before he started kissing along my neck, right back to the spot below my ear that made me gasp. He continued, "That was just a silly video game, and it makes me wonder," kiss, kiss, "if left to your own devices," kiss, lick, "how sexy could you be?" He finished with a long lick from my collar bone up to my ear.

I shivered, but felt strangely powerful at the thought that I could bring such a man to his knees, so to speak. I brushed his lips with mine, and made my way to his right ear, whispering ever so softly, "Maybe I should show you."

He moaned a little, but shook his head, saying, "Later. Now, you're mine..."

He slowly moved my shirt up and over my stomach, licking and kissing along the way. He was driving me into a slow frenzy, but I welcomed the feeling. As he reached my breasts, he decided he didn't want to wait to unhook the lovely, lacey bra, so with a flick of his capable fingers, he tore it in two, casting the pieces right off. My shirt was over my head in a flash, as he latched onto one of my aching nipples, sweeping his tongue with purpose over the hard peak.

I let out a whimper, unable to hold my tongue any longer. God, he was perfect. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, so in tune to what made me writhe and moan.

Before I could blink, my pants were gone, my panties a casualty of his lust. I didn't care one bit.

I managed to focus long enough to see he was now naked, too, shadows dancing across his hard body. Was it possible to get this worked up just by looking at someone? I was beginning to believe yes. Definitely.

He was looking down at me, taking in the sight before him. I never felt more beautiful.

With another lusty growl, he was on his knees, pulling my hips to the edge of the bed. There was no more teasing. He looked like he wanted to devour me whole, and I was happy to let him.

Spreading my now glistening lower lips, he swept his tongue from my opening, right up to my clit, making me cry out. Someone was eager.

His eyes rolled back as he tasted me, muttering something in a language I couldn't understand. I didn't care. I was lost as he drew circles around my hardened bud. He suddenly flicked right over it, and I right about jumped off the bed. He placed his large hand over me to hold me down, chuckling at my reaction.

He started to speed his tongue up, using vampire speed to flick and lick me hard and fast. It was almost too much. He thrust his fingers into my dripping pussy, quickly finding what he was looking for. I lost it, coming in wave after wave of pleasure.

Before the aftershocks my orgasm had even slowed, he was up and over me again. He flipped me onto my hands and knees, and he drove into me, slamming into my hips. He was huge, so it still took some getting use to, but it felt so good, I thought I was going to pass out.

It seemed as though my initial orgasm just kept on going, as he pounded into me. Maybe it was the fact I'd recently ingested his blood, but I felt like my body could take anything.

He moaned and grunted from above me, running his hands all over my body. "Fuck... gods, woman, look what you do to me..." He impaled me again and again, and I was loving it.

"Harder Eric... YES... I'm yours..." I knew how much he loved hearing that, and it seemed to spur him on.

It didn't take long for me to be coming again, much harder than before. As I was crying out, I plead, "Fuck! Eric, bite me!" It was almost neverending, and only intensified as I felt the quick sting of his fangs in my neck. As he drew my blood, he moaned into my skin, coming right along with me. He released my neck and cried out one last time, cradling my body to his as his seed released into me.

He made sure not to crush me as we collapsed on the bed. He spooned behind me as we lay on our sides, bodies still pulsing actively from the mutual orgasms.

When I managed to catch my breath, I exclaimed, "Damn. I never thought I'd say this, but playing Xbox is great foreplay!"

Eric chuckled in amusement and kissed my shoulder.

We were cuddled into bed not too long after, freshly cleaned and cozy. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, there was an urgent knock at our bedroom door.

Eric lazily said, "Enter."

It was Christophe. He smirked at he sniffed the room (damn heightened vampire senses), but immediately recovered. "Brother, the head of my security just called. It would seem they've caught an intruder."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well? ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 Red in the Morning

_A/N: I know. Really. I know. I can't believe it's been so long since I've written anything. It's been an incredibly difficult year, I won't go into the details of why it sucked, but needless to say, my will to write went kablooie! I haven't forgotten all the wonderful readers who took the time to check up on me, wondering what happened, whether I'd be continuing to write, etc. You guys are exactly what brought me back to the land of the living, and hearing from you is what gives me back my mojo! So thank you for all the kind words. I really can't thank you enough. xo_

_Since it's been so long, here's a little refresher:_

_Sookie is in Switzerland with el doucho (I mean, Bill) for a vampire summit. She discovers by accident his intentions to hand her over to QSA to be her slave, and escapes. She's lost in the woods, and nearly dies, but a cursed Eric saves her life and brings her back to health. She learns from Eric's maker, Godric, that over hundred years ago, Eric was cursed by a scorned lover to wander eternity in misery, that is, unless he find his heart's desire. Sookie and Eric have a connection, they quickly fall in love, and bond. Pam comes to stay, and we meet the King of Switzerland, Christophe, who is Godric's child, and Eric's brother. He vows to keep Sookie safe from QSA and Bill. _

_When we last left them, Sookie had been declared the new Queen of Dance after an Xbox competition, and after some lovin' from Eric, Christophe enters their room to notify them that an intruder has been captured. _

_And here we are..._

_Enjoy!_

_xoxo Keri_

Chapter 8: Red in the Morning

EPOV

I was done for. I'd lived over a thousand years, fought in countless battles, fucked and fed my way through existence... all with a song in my undead heart.

But nothing compared to this moment, this time. The little angel cuddled into my chest had completely taken me down, in the most wonderful way imaginable. Sookie was the light to my darkness, the warmth to my cold, the sun to my moon and stars.

The fierce Viking warrior had finally been conquered. By a human woman. Any other circumstance, I'd have thought she'd cast a spell. But I knew better.

I knew the warrior was still there, lurking just beneath the surface. Waiting. The instinct to protect my mate was overwhelming, especially given the precarious situation in which we found ourselves. I knew the great potential for everything to escalate into dangerous territory, but it didn't matter. Part of me was itching for a good fight; it had been far too long since I'd had the chance to really let out my frustrations, and though being with Sookie relieved me of a good portion of my tension, the thrill of battle was something I sorely missed.

A soft sigh came from my lover, and I leaned down to lay a kiss on her forehead. She muttered something incoherent and smiled, burrowing further into my chest.

When Christophe knocked on the door, I knew instantly it wasn't to bid us goodnight.

Sookie sleepily opened her eyes at the intrusion, and I shifted her gently out of my arms, saying, "Please stay in bed, my love. Let me deal with this, it will be safer for you here." I gave her a chaste kiss, and she nodded in understanding, pulling the blanket around her more tightly. I quickly pulled on my previously discarded jeans, and followed my brother out of the room.

We headed down to the main floor, to a room directly off the main entrance. Not overly large, it was filled by an old oak conference table, glassed-in bookshelves containing some rarer volumes, and a few couches. At the far end of the room, bound to one of the stiff, high-backed chairs, was none other than Bill Compton.

Instantly, anger radiated through my entire body, but I tried to keep it in check, unwilling to alarm my bonded. As soon as he saw me, however, Compton let out a furious howl, obviously smelling Sookie all over me. He fought to get at me, and the guards surrounded him, ready to attack should he have escaped.

In a ridiculously exaggerated Southern drawl, he bellowed, "The Queen of Louisiana will have your head! You have stolen my possession, and her asset! This is a blood offense! I demand retribution!" He struggled and fumed, the guards roughly holding his arms.

Christophe chuckled from the corner of the room, while Godric was perched quietly on a couch nearby. They knew how much I would enjoy gloating to the little twerp.

I crossed my arms over my bare chest, effortlessly making my biceps bulge. My size was the first step in intimidating the little mutton-chopped cretin. I grinned, and started, "Bill Compton. What on Earth would make you believe I've stolen this... _possession_ of yours? I can assure you, I've done nothing untoward. Whatever has given you this erroneous impression?" I feigned innocence, but I couldn't help the grin that formed on my lips.

He glowered and spat back, "You know quite well to what I am referring! My pet has gone missing from the summit, and now here you are, half naked and smelling like her! I want my property back! She might have fallen for your charms, but she is a stupid child who does not know any better! I am her master, and she needs to be punished for opening her legs to another vampire so damn easily!"

I hissed, livid at his words, but a slimy smile crept onto his chalky face as he continued, "I suppose I should have known she'd run when she had the chance. Shame on me for taking it so easy on her tight, virginal little body -"

My anger could no longer be contained. In a flash, I was right in front of him, hand on his throat, growling in his face. He must have known he was out of options; why else would he be mouthing off so disrespectfully? Regardless of his intentions, I wouldn't ever tolerate him speaking about Sookie in such a demeaning way. She was worthy of so much more than that.

Godric and Christophe didn't budge a muscle, fixing angry glares of their own at the contemptuous shit. I knew if I really let my control go, I would likely remove his ugly head from his pasty body. But, as I tried to reign my anger in, my attention was drawn to the entrance of the room, to the approach of softly padding footsteps.

Everyone turned, as an angel quietly appeared in the doorway. She was a vision, dressed in the white nightgown and matching silk robe she'd laid out for herself before we'd gone to bed. It billowed out behind her as she moved. Her hair fell in waves around her face, and I could swear... was she glowing? A faint luminosity seemed to make her flawless skin come alive. She'd enthralled every vampire in the room.

My expression instantly softened, and I rushed to her side, wanting to protect her from the reality of the situation. I cupped her cheek and asked, "Angel, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" I somehow knew she'd hate me treating her as though she were fragile, but truthfully, compared to everyone else in the room, she was.

She immediately, and unnecessarily apologized. "I'm sorry, but you were so angry for a minute, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She pushed love and worry through the bond. Did she not realize in my eyes, she could do no wrong?

Compton chose that moment to make his presence known. He venomously spouted, "Well, well. I supposed I was right. Underneath that innocent facade, you really are nothing more than a fangbanging whore. I can't figure out why anyone would want you, though. Your inexperience and lack of skills can't possibly keep anyone's attention for long." He sneered at her.

I was ready to tear him limb from limb, but Sookie reacted first. She stepped forward, angry tears threatening to spill down her lovely cheeks. She seemed to gather her resolve as she went to stand before her ex, and when she began to speak, it was in a low, controlled tone. "Now you listen, and you listen good, Bill Compton. We might have been together, but I was never yours. I know the real reason you came to Bon Temps. You lied, and manipulated me from day one. I gave you everything, and I was never any more than a toy for you. It was my own decision to leave, and I will never, ever go back. I ran, and I thank my lucky stars and whatever higher power watching over me that Eric found me. As far as you, or your pathetic excuse for a Queen are concerned, I am Eric's. I am his bonded. As such, I am lucky enough to be protected by this kingdom, and King Christophe. The combined age and power of Godric, Eric, and Christophe should be enough to make you weep in fear. You were warned, yet you still had the audacity to come back here. As far as I'm concerned, your undead life is in their hands, and I will happily applaud anything they choose to do to you."

Apparently, her words seemed to hit him where it counted. For a moment, at least. But, the miscreant proved he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because as Sookie turned back to me, he snarled, "It's just as well. You were more trouble than you're worth. Though I must say, taking your virginity certainly was fun."

Perhaps it was my blood in her system, I couldn't be sure, but in a flash, Sookie turned back to Bill, and slapped him hard across his smug, sallow face with all her might. It was enough to draw blood, and though she flinched and shook her hand in pain, I couldn't have been more proud.

Godric nodded silently to Christophe, who commanded his guards, "Take this worthless lump of flesh to the dungeon. I want him silvered and gagged. The last thing I want is to disturb the lady of the house with his infernal wailing. _Allez-y_."

Sookie and I gave them a wide berth as they dragged a protesting Compton from the room, heading for the dungeon, hidden deep underground. She buried her face into my chest, not wanting to watch the display.

Pam chose that moment to appear in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. "What the hell did I miss? Damn Jacuzzi bathtub!" She cursed, sending Sookie into a fit of giggles. But just as quickly, she took a short breath, and burst into tears. She was in shock.

Pam seemed to understand the mood swings of human women a little more than the three males in the room, and she immediately comforted Sookie with a sisterly hug, followed by a few barely audible, reassuring words. I couldn't help the territorial feeling that overcame me, but I held fast. I was glad my two favorite women were bonding so quickly.

After a minute, Sookie found her way back into my arms. I smoothed the remaining tears from her face, and tilted her chin up to give her a kiss. When it ended, her lower lip started to quiver again, fresh tears misting in her eyes. I shook my head, and touched my forehead to hers. "No, my love. He will never be worth your heartache. You are so strong, and I am so proud of you."

She bit her lower lip sheepishly. "Even if I slapped him?"

I smirked. "_Because_ you slapped him!"

She started laughing, and I was happy to put a smile on her face once more. Over my (finally) dead body would I have a piece of shit like Compton making my beautiful girl upset. She'd dealt with far too much in her young life already.

When she stifled a yawn, Christophe noticed and offered, "Brother, why don't you take Sookie upstairs. We've done all we can for the night, and dawn is approaching. We'll discuss it more tomorrow."

I nodded, and Sookie turned, taking the time to say goodnight to Godric, Christophe, and Pam. They looked surprised at the peck on the cheek she each gave them, but regarded her warmly as we turned to head back to bed.

When the door and shut, without a word, Sookie shed her robe and nightgown, folding them neatly before getting under the covers.

I hadn't realized I was gawking until she crooked her finger in my direction. "Coming?"

I was naked in a split second, and practically dove into bed, making her giggle again. I trapped her warm little body under mine and commenced nibbling and nipping at her, wanting her laughter to go on forever. As much as I wanted her again, this wasn't the time. She was exhausted, and I simply wanted her in my arms and happy.

We settled quickly, and Sookie snuggled into my chest, her warmth spreading over my cool skin. In a little voice, she tentatively asked, "Eric?"

"Yes, angel?"

She paused. "What will they do with Bill? I mean... is there a plan for him?"

"I truly don't know," I answered truthfully. "If I were to guess, though, I would say Christophe will use him to set an example at the ball. It will be useful to show up and use him as proof of the incompetence of the queendom of Louisiana. Compton was warned once, and chose to ignore it. But do not worry, my love," I said, leaning down to kiss her. "We will care for you. This will all turn out well, I promise."

I sent her as much love and calm through the bond as I could muster, and it made her sigh happily. "I love you, too, Eric," she whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was disappointingly alone in bed. From what I could tell, Sookie had been in and out of the bedroom a few times during the day while I was at rest. My busy little bee... but what had she been up to?

I lingered quite awhile longer, reflecting on what was coming. We still had this night to ourselves before needing to make our appearance at the ball. I knew there were things I needed to discuss with Sookie, and much more I wanted to share. Tonight was a good night.

I unnecessarily stretched and rose out of bed, making my way toward the bathroom to take a fast shower. The bond was sending me little bursts of glee, which almost made me feel like giggling. I frowned to myself and grunted loudly to compensate. Vikings. Don't. Giggle. Nonetheless, I was happy to feel Sookie enjoying herself, whatever she was currently up to.

I dressed quickly and went in search of the source of merriment, but I didn't need to search for long. I opened the door to Pam's room, finding Sookie, Pam, and Christophe, apparently playing dress up with Pam's old clothes. All three were in hysterics; Christophe was stretched out on the bed, while my child and my bonded were doubled over in the dressing area. Both were dressed in incredibly outlandish frocks, all glitter and tulle. While Sookie was beautiful no matter what she wore... this was certainly putting that theory to the test.

Pam noticed me in the doorway first. She wiped blood tears from her eyes as she yelped excitedly, "Oooh, Eric! I think Cinderella's ready for the ball! Don't you think it's to DIE for?!"

I could only cover my mouth, as Pam turned my bonded to face me. Her hair was in a side ponytail, in some type of holder I thought I remember being called a "scrunchie". It was a shade of pink that was so bright it should have come with batteries, and was perfectly matched to the monstrosity of a dress she wore, which was puffed out in every way imaginable. She completed her look with matching dyed pumps, and white tube socks rolled down to her ankles. She struggled to keep her own tears of laughter at bay.

I looked at my brother, shrugged my shoulders, and said with a laugh, "I think it's a winner for the ball. One look at this, and they'll beg me to keep her to myself!"

Sookie feigned shock, but erupted into laughter once more. I joined Christophe on the bed while the girls giggled their way through a few more horrifying ensembles, thereby making a strong case for Pam to clean out her poor closet.

When my little angel looked more herself again in a pair of jeans and a figure-hugging sweater, I pulled her to me for a lingering, heated kiss. I could feel the way it made her heart flutter, and it made me desperate to have her alone and naked. Gods, I needed to control myself!

We ventured together to the kitchen so Sookie could have something to eat. As she was cleaning up, Godric called for us to join him in the library. The business part of the evening was starting earlier than I had anticipated.

Sookie looked worried as we took our seats on the plush couch. The fire was going strong, casting an almost eerie glow on the faces of my family. Pam was folded into the couch opposite ours, while Christophe leaned against the mantle, eyes following a pacing Godric.

A moment or two passed before my maker spoke. "Tomorrow night's gala will be a stressful event. I have called you here to ensure we all understand our part, and what I intend to pass." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Sookie, my dearest, please understand, you are both loved and respected amongst our family. You must remember this before I tell you what is expected."

Sookie nodded, although she was deeply confused.

Godric went on, "Good. Then you must know, when we are at the ball, there are certain... behaviors that are expected from the humans accompanying any vampire guest. Do you understand?" It was clear to us all that Godric was doing his best not to offend Sookie.

I was surprised when she merely rolled her eyes in response. "Cheese and rice, Godric, you sound like a politician! You can sugarcoat it all you want, but I get it. I'm a lesser being than the vampires, I should stay quiet and submissive, only speak when spoken to, yadda yadda yadda. The douche gave me this entire spiel before we even left Louisiana!"

Once again, she'd rendered four vampires speechless.

Godric unnecessarily cleared his throat, trying to hide a chuckle. "I can assure you, dear one, you are in no way inferior. In fact, I daresay there is more to you than any of us realize." There was a brief, pointed look in my direction. "It is unfortunate, though, many of the vampires who will be in attendance do go by the backwards sort of thinking which leads them to believe what you say. It makes my heart heavy to think I once had the very same notion. I would like to believe, however, that age has made me just a little wiser." He winked at Sookie, which made her laugh.

"That being said, I have been working tirelessly to figure out the proper approach, one that will ensure your safety, and ours as well." He looked around the room. "I have contacted the Ancient Pythoness."

"The WHO?" Sookie blurted out.

"The Ancient Pythoness, my dear. She is the oldest of our kind, rumored to be one of the first to roam the Earth. She is an Oracle, and the authority above all others on this plain. She is fair and just, and is exactly who we need in our corner for a guaranteed victory. It is my hope that no matter how deranged the Queen of Louisiana has become, even she would know better than to argue the word of the Pythoness. Unless she truly wishes to meet a messy end, that is."

I was speechless. I was astounded my maker had gone to all the trouble of contacting the Oracle, not only because she was nearly impossible to make contact with, but that he'd taken such a drastic step to ensure Sookie's safety.

Christophe interrupted the silence. "_Mon amour_, did you speak with her directly? What did she say?"

Godric smiled widely. "Yes, in fact I did. She was exceptionally happy to hear of the union. She stated she became aware of Sookie's path the day she was born."

I squeezed Sookie's hand. It was my turn to be confused. "Godric, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, my son, that according to the Pythoness, the vampire and the fairy princess are destined to be."

Sookie jumped to her feet, her breathing now erratic. Her eyes narrowed in Godric's direction. "What the hell does that mean? Is this a joke? Who the hell is the fairy princess?" In her anger, she was not putting two and two together. She stood almost defensively in front of me, her small fists clenched.

Godric beamed. "Do you not understand, my dear? You. The fairy princess is you."

One short, shallow breath came from her mouth... before she passed out, right into my arms.

Pam sat motionless, mouth agape. Godric covered his own with his hand.

And a shocked Christophe shook his head, quietly stating in a perfect accent, "Soooookieeeee, you've got some 'splaining to do..."

If I could have, I'd have passed out right along with her.

_A/N: Remember, reviews make me happyyyyy! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 Under The Gun

_A/N: Good day, my sweets! Okay. I'll hold off on the sob stories and excuses. Maybe not. Seriously, this story has been kicking my ass to kingdom come lately. I struggled with it, and I'm going in a completely different direction than I expected I would. But, I think it will make it more interesting... at least, I hope it will! Things are now chugging along the way they should be, so I'll have more out very soon!_

_Thanks a zillion and a half times to all of you reading, and to those who favorited and reviewed. You guys are crazy, and I love you for it! I might not be able to answer, but I read every one, and it makes me all fuzzy and happy! Mouah!_

_Now, where the heck were we?_

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_I squeezed Sookie's hand. It was my turn to be confused. "Godric, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying, my son, that according to the Pythoness, the vampire and the fairy princess are destined to be."_

_Sookie jumped to her feet, her breathing now erratic. Her eyes narrowed in Godric's direction. "What the hell does that mean? Is this a joke? Who the hell is the fairy princess?" In her anger, she was not putting two and two together. She stood almost defensively in front of me, her small fists clenched._

_Godric beamed. "Do you not understand, my dear? You. The fairy princess is you."_

_One short, shallow breath came from her mouth... before she passed out, right into my arms._

_Pam sat motionless, mouth agape. Godric covered his own with his hand._

_And a shocked Christophe shook his head, quietly stating in a perfect accent, "Soooookieeeee, you've got some 'splaining to do..."_

_If I could have, I'd have passed out right along with her._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Under The Gun<p>

SPOV

As I came back to planet Earth, I heard muffled whispers around me. My eyes fluttered open, only to see Pam hovering a glass of water right over my face.

"Pam!" I yelped.

She turned to a concerned looking Eric, flatly stating, "I think I should splash her anyway, she's clearly in shock."

In a sibling-like gesture, Eric smacked her across the back of her head, eliciting a chuckle of amusement from Christophe, who was looming beside her.

After batting Statler and Waldorf out of the way, Eric reached out to help me up. He engulfed me in his strong arms, and I immediately relaxed.

Together, we looked at Godric, who asked with a straight face, "I take it this is news to you?"

Even though they were all trying to be helpful, I couldn't wrap my head around what had been said. I chuckled to myself, and put my hands up. "Whoa, this is a joke, right? I mean, you can't really be serious. First off, it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A freaking _fairy princess_? Godric, I'm not six anymore, my Gran probably got rid of the pink tutu and fairy wings I used as a Halloween costume eons ago. Are they even real? Should I expect _glitter and rainbows_ to start coming outta my ass from now on?!" I was yelling at this point, and the others merely looked on helplessly, unsure how to calm the hysterical human... fairy... whatever!

When Pam muttered, "I think we broke her," to an annoyingly amused Christophe, I nearly threw a punch.

Godric stepped in first, using a tone that was calming, but a little stern. "Sookie, sit down, please. Everything will be explained eventually, but I can try to answer some of your questions now." I felt like I was being scolded by my Daddy. Shock had made me a mute, apparently. I looked at him blankly.

"Alright, I'll go first," he stated. "Yes, my dear, they are certainly real. Most of the fairy population, however many remain, no longer live on this plane. Fairies, pure-blooded ones mind you, are known to be tricky beings who are lethal and conniving. They are natural enemies of vampires, purely because of how delectable their blood is to our kind.

"It would appear, that somewhere in your lineage, there is very strong fairy blood, which indicates you are of royal descent. The Ancient Pythoness stated, though, that you are not a full blooded fairy, but one eighth, in fact. This means you are a descendent of a fairy mating with one of your grandparents."

I was flat out gawking. I never met my mother's parents. It couldn't have been Daddy's parents, though. Gran? Not a chance.

Seeing my shock and utter confusion, Godric shook his head. "I am sorry I do not have any more information for you at this time, my dear. You are now aware of all I know. I was instructed that the full story would be revealed in due time. My guess is, we will be making even more of a splash at this party than we had originally anticipated."

I looked down at my hands, trying not to let my brain explode. I wasn't human? But I'm just... me. I'm just a waitress from a podunk town in Louisiana. Royalty? Ridiculous. A joke. It had to be.

When I started laughing, it was at first a low chuckle. I'm a fucking fairy princess. A walking Halloween nightmare. I'm a costume. Did I get a sparkly wand? Could I save poor little girls from their wicked stepmothers with a bippity-boppity-boo?

When I looked up again, the four faces staring back at me each showed a different expression. Godric's brow was furrowed, looking worried yet contemplative. Pam's head was cocked to one side like a curious puppy, eyes staring me up and down, making me feel like a freaky science project. Christophe was very amused, but failing miserably at keeping it under wraps.

Eric, though, looked proud. He looked into my eyes with a determined stare, slight smile on his face. It was as though he could see the wheels turning in my head, trying to work out my fae connection.

He squeezed my hand, and brought it up to his lips, placing a light kiss on my knuckles. It softened my thoughts immediately, making me realize what a hold he had over me, and I, him.

Before I uttered a word, he grinned broadly. "Love, you do not realize just what Godric was told, do you?" I suppose he could feel me getting angry again. The damn Stackhouse temper was getting the best of me. What, was I a child who couldn't comprehend anything? I huffed, but he rushed to explain. "The vampire and the fairy princess. We are meant to be together, my love. We are meant to be mated."

While I was still confused about what seemed like a very vague prediction, it still managed to make me smile. "Well, I knew that already, silly."

He chuckled, and asked Godric, "What sort of declaration was this? Where did it originate? What does it mean?"

Godric shook his head in response. "Your guess is as good as mine, Eric. It may have been anything from a vision of her own, or a prophecy from a seer. She explained nothing. I think the old broad enjoys teasing, if I am completely honest," he grinned.

"Jesus H. I am _so_ in over my head." I was speaking to no one in particular. Eric took it as a sign I was a little too overwhelmed with everything, and stood to leave.

After bidding everyone goodnight, we walked hand in hand to the base of the staircase, but I hesitated going further. Eric turned with a questioning look on his face.

I shook my head, then explained, "I need some time alone, just to process this. Can you give me that?" I needed space, just to think.

He smiled ruefully, then reached his hand out to tenderly touch my cheek. "Of course, my love. I'll be waiting when you're ready for company again." He leaned down and gave me a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips, before heading up the stairs.

I turned to the closet, and after suiting up in my winter gear, I opened the front door wide, taking in the gust of brisk air. I wanted to clear my head, thinking that maybe a little heart to heart with Gran would help. Even though I never got a response, she still managed to make things better.

I stepped out into the wintery night, and began to walk.

CPOV

Pam took her leave for the night shortly after Sookie and Eric left the room. She was shaking her head, muttering something about "sweet fairy ass", and "lucky bastard". Despite her vulgarity, she wasn't far off. Sookie had the qualities of an angel, and smelled as wonderful as a fairy. Eric was a lucky vampire.

No one had heard hide nor hair of the fae in years. They had once populated the Earth in great numbers, but due to a nasty habit of goading on their natural enemies, coupled with their delectable taste, they had been forced to retreat into another realm. Truthfully, after the stories I'd heard, though their blood was a true delicacy, vampires were glad to be rid of them. Though lethal, they were incredibly annoying.

Everything I'd ever learned about the fae had been from Godric's teachings. I'd never come across one in my existence, but I was sure my maker had. He answered before I had a chance to ask.

"I have met more than one of the fae over the years. They are not to be underestimated, especially the royal family. They are brutal in their ways, absolutely vicious and cunning. It worries me that Sookie is somehow a part of their line," he shook his head, staring into the fire.

"But surely you can tell, even in this short time, that she does not hold an ounce of cruelty or dishonesty in her body," I stated firmly.

Godric was quick to defend his statement. "Of course not. That woman holds more compassion and love in her than any creature I have ever come across. I merely meant that despite her character, I worry for her well being, in regard to such dangerous kin. There is much more to all of this than we realize, and I fear greatly for her safety if the wrong people were to find out."

"Surely after all this time, though, if there had been any danger, it would have been revealed? Why now?" I worried where this conversation was going.

Godric shook his head. "I worry it may have more to do with Eric and Sookie's union than we believe. The Pythoness was adamant about it being written in the stars, but to what end? If anything were to happen to Sookie now, I fear it will lead to Eric's final death."

I reached out to thumb away the single red tear that escaped his eye. He leaned into my hand, and sighed in comfort. Quietly, he added, "Regardless of my being afraid for your brother, I want nothing more than to protect her. I cannot explain why, other than I care for her as much as my own family. I feel I am meant to be here for her, if she needs me."

Godric turned his face, and kissed my open palm. I sighed, and couldn't help wholeheartedly agreeing. "We all want to protect her, _mon amour. _We may not be able to explain the connection and love we feel for her after so short a time, but it doesn't matter. She is precious, and innocent. She has my sword, and anything else I can give. She brought my brother back to life, and for that alone I will honor her."

Godric beamed with pride, and leaned up to give me a gentle kiss. We basked in the warmth from the fire for several more minutes. We jumped, though, at the sudden interruption of my phone, ringing loudly in my pocket.

"_Oui_," I answered brusquely. It was the head of my royal guard, Gallus, who was currently stationed at the gate of the castle.

The panic in his otherwise deep and steady voice made me jump to my feet immediately. Godric growled in response, and Eric and Pam appeared before us in the blink of an eye.

Sookie.

PPOV

I didn't think twice about racing to my maker's side when I felt the sheer panic hit him. It was muted on my end, but I just knew something was happening to Sookie. I grabbed his hand, and we sped downstairs to Godric and Christophe, who had just hung up the phone.

"The gate," was all he needed to say.

We headed out to the grounds, and all I could think was,_ please let her be okay._

EPOV

_I should never have let her go. _

It was a ridiculous notion, but I would rather have her annoyed at me for being overprotective, than put her in any danger. While she was safe within the castle grounds, something was happening that was bad enough to call me to her side, much like a maker could his own child.

She was terrified.

When the four of us reached the gate, I could see why.

SPOV

I hadn't been walking around the grounds long enough to get particularly cold. But it was enough time to have a little chat with Gran. By the end of it, I'd felt new resolve, new strength to meet whatever came my way head on. I was a Stackhouse woman, dammit, and it would take a lot more than a few fairies and vampires to take me out.

Right?

I'd been wandering aimlessly in the lightly falling snow. Everything was truly calm and serene. It was amazingly beautiful here, and I wondered to myself what the future would hold. Would I stay here? Would Eric come home with me? Did he even want to? I shook my head, knowing without a doubt that he'd want to be wherever I was. I didn't doubt how he felt for a second. Yes, it was hard to believe such a beautiful, powerful creature could love me, but I knew he did. The bond was incredible, and overwhelming, but in the best way possible. Feeling the love he had for me was indescribable. I smiled to myself, suddenly needing to go back to him. I giggled. _Well, who the hell wouldn't want to get back to that fine Viking butt?_

A sudden flash of light caught my attention. I looked into the distance to the front gate of the castle grounds, wondering what had caused it. There appeared to be people standing around the entrance. I should have listened to the nagging voice at the back of head, but something propelled me forward. I needed to know what was going on.

I got as close as I dared, at least twenty feet behind the imposing iron doors. I didn't understand what I was seeing at first. Over a dozen of Christophe's vampire and were guards surrounded two male figures, their weapons at the ready. One man was standing, the other kneeling, with his hands tightly tied behind his back. The one standing was a commanding presence. He was very tall, almost as tall as Eric, and carried himself as if he were a king. His straight, silvery blond hair fell almost to his waist, and his piercing blue eyes were staring at me in amusement. While he was stunningly beautiful, it didn't take much to feel the utter hatred coming from his very being. I shivered in response.

In a sweeping, graceful movement, his hand shot out to the other man kneeling next to him. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, shaking him hard. The kneeling man was blond as well, though he had it cut short. There was something utterly familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

That is, until I heard his voice.

The Southern drawl was evident, even through his painful gasps. "Sookie!" He cried. "Help me!"

Panic seized my entire body. I cried out before I could think.

"JASON!"

The man standing next to Jason sneered, and kicked out at Jason's body, connecting painfully with his ribs. Jason crumpled forward, winded. For the first time, I noticed what looked like dried blood staining the sides of his face and neck. My stomach lurched.

Tears were streaming down my face, as the man started speaking. "Dear, sweet, Sookie Stackhouse. It is quite lovely to finally meet you. Shame about the circumstances and all." He gestured passively at Jason. He grinned, showing pointed teeth, and stepped closer to the gate. On instinct, I stumbled backward.

"Tut tut, no reason to be scared, little girl. I am your great grandfather, after all." He bowed, in an overly dramatic fashion. "My name is Niall Brigant. I am the Prince of the Fae. And I need you to come with me."

I inhaled sharply. Nothing about this man was grandfatherly. I wasn't stupid.

Noting my obvious refusal, he turned again to Jason, and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Jason wailed, doubling over again in pain.

"Silly girl. I don't want to resort to hurting your brother anymore than necessary. We need you. Your family needs you. Your true family. Jason, here," he kicked again, "while he holds some of our traits, he does not possess the essential fae spark. He holds no power, and is therefore quite useless. But you," he pointed, "darling girl, you have what we need. You have power within you, I can tell. So, come with us now, and your precious brother will be spared. You have my word." He sneered.

Jason was regaining his breath, and trying to come up to his knees again. Sure, my brother and I may not have gotten along the way siblings should. He may have been a selfish, skirt chasing moron, but I still loved him. I had to do what I could to save him. No one deserved this.

I reluctantly took a few steps forward, but was halted immediately by two familiar, muscular arms grabbing me around the waist. I cried out at the sudden feeling of being dragged backward, and I fought against it, arguing, "NO! I have to help my brother!"

Despite the comfort of Eric's embrace, I let the tears fall, panicked at what would happen if I didn't go with Niall.

Eric spoke his next words forcefully into my ear, loud enough for everyone to hear. They frightened me to the core.

"Sookie, love... that is _not_ your brother."

I could do nothing but choke in fear, as the man I thought had been Jason slowly raised his head, revealing cold, evil eyes, and a sinister grin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Favorite. Chapter ending. Yet. ;) *giggles and runs away*_


End file.
